Dreaming Hearts and Emerald Arrows
by K-Mystery-K
Summary: (au) After five years away, Prince Oliver finally returns. King Robert and Queen Moira want him to take his rightful place as king, but with a wife. One night, 19-year-old bubbly and witty Felicity Smoak runs into the forest to find Laurel. She is attacked but is saved by the Hood; little does she know she's caught Prince Oliver's attention.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Dreaming Hearts and Emerald Arrows **(Prince Oliver + Felicity Smoak)**  
**Category**: Arrow  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Ship**: Felicity Smoak/Oliver Queen  
**Chapter Rating**: PG-13**  
****Inspiration:**kind of popped into my head**  
****Summary**: _Loosely set in the years of the 1800s (_au) After 5 years in the front lines Prince Oliver returns. The King and Queen want him to take his rightful place as king but with a wife. On the other side of the kingdom, 19-year-old Felicity Smoak gets drunk and runs into the forest her mother warned her of, she is attacked but is saved by the Hood. Little does she know the identity of the man under the hood is Prince Oliver.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ This is the first Olicity story I've written and posted. I just couldn't help but write it. I know it's different then a lot of others and that's what makes it stand out.**

**There are some things you should know.**

**1\. I put Laurel in this as Felicity's best friend. I know there are a lot of Olicity fans that don't like her but I believe I made her more likable. Also, Ray Palmer in here too.**

**2\. Oliver is a killer. I know we're in season three of Arrow and Oliver changed but in my story, I want him to be a killer. Just like all stories Oliver will go through character development.**

**3\. This story is an AU. It's set in the 1800's. The dialogue isn't which is why I used the word_ loosely based_ in the synopsis.**

**4\. The first few chapters have mistakes. But I have Angela now editing my chapters as of April 2015. **

**5\. My updates. I'm a full time university student. My updates may vary. So bear with me. Obviously, when I have my summer break I'll be able to post more often.**

**5\. The Olicity romance will feel slow but don't worry, there will be some more romance before you know it. I, as a writer, wanted it to be that way.**

**I want to thank my sister, Hibaq. She's the one who encouraged me to write this story and without her, this story wouldn't exist.**

**Without further a do, the first chapter.**

***trigger warning: an almost rape, continue if you think you can handle it***

* * *

**-Chapter One-**

For as long as 19-year-old Felicity Smoak could remember, she lived in this lifeless house. It was made of stone and brick with windows and fireplaces in each room of the house. There was a beautiful garden located outside which was tended by her mother and the servants. Around it, vast green lands and roads, which connect to the nearby village.

Nineteen years ago, a baby blue-eyed bundle of joy was born into the Smoak family; known for their wealth and land. Everyone respected them and anyone could tell they were delighted to have a beautiful baby girl, Felicity, the heir to the name, land and wealth.

Although never did they think, they would have their hands full caring for only one child: who loved to use her words and run around the house and accidentally break things. Donna, however, did not like Felicity being such a free spirit, but as she grew, it became apparent that it would be one of the many things her mother wanted to change about her.

Nonetheless, Felicity ignored her mother's harsh words and spent most of her time with her father in the workshop or outside. Often, she could be found with her father watching him build new things and sometimes he would even let her help him. After the day was done, he would take her to watch the horses outside and she would watch as they ride around with their mane and tail flapping beautifully behind them. _I want to be free just like them,_ she thought to herself.

Even at age six, her father knew she was an intelligent, curious girl who was always looking for something new to explore. Impressed by things she did not understand, like the village's blacksmith, creating objects from wrought iron or steel by forging the metal and using tools to aid him.

However, Felicity's mother did not want her to partake in her father's work and would scoff say _"Felicity! This is unladylike! Now go and finish your work with the governess!"_ She knew her mother only wanted her to be the _perfect_ women. She would always slowly- -but reluctantly- leave the room and her parents would get into an argument about what was best for her.

Six-year-old Felicity did not enjoy hearing her parents argue, so she visit the stables to avoid the noise, choosing the last stall at the end she would huddle into a fetal position and tell herself everything would be alright.

Little did she know that few days after the argument would be the last time she saw her father.

Nevertheless, she tried ignoring it, that burning pain inside; even though she knew, she would never feel normal again. Felicity's mother had a harder time with it. She locked herself in the bedroom for the first couple of weeks and then one day, unexpectedly, she invested all her time into Felicity and her education.

Over the years, Felicity and her mother healed. To her mother's delight, Felicity grew into a beautiful woman: soft blonde curls and blue eyes, plumb pink lips, her skin was naturally pale, but her time in the sun made her skin a more beige. Felicity never knew her beauty had garnered so much attention whenever she would stroll by.

Every morning at first light, she would work with the governess from first light to midday, practice after, but every now then sneak off to her father's workshop and build toys. When her father left, she had pretended it never existed, but now it became a place of comfort, reminding her of the good years when he was around.

The Governess would teach Felicity music, singing, dancing, sketching, embroidery and French. When Felicity's mother, Donna Smoak, sent her to the market, in the village, she would give the toys to the children and fix parts for anyone who needed it.

Donna usually sent Felicity to the village twice a week to pick up a few things. She wanted to go with one of the servants or maids and take the carriage but Felicity would always protest. She warned her of the dangers of going through the forest and she would humbly agree. Mostly because the forest scared her and the creeps who lurked in it. On her way out, she always had a small brown basket and dark purple cloak when walking to the village. Not only did these walks help Felicity get away from her mother and the governess, it gave her the alone time she needed. After her errands were done, she would visit her friend, Laurel: a pretty girl with dark brown eyes, flawless olive skin, long brown hair that reaches the small of her back. Her beauty seemed to never go unnoticed by the village boys. She had this wildness about her that gravitated people toward her.

Today, unlike Felicity did not carry a basket with her for she came just to visit Laurel. She ambled until she spotted a white house in the distance, Laurel sitting on the bench - located nearly two feet from the house- patting the spot next to her, waiting for her to join.

**Felicity's POV**

"Good evening, Felicity. How have you been?" Laurel asked, curiously watching the expression on my face. I gave her a warm hug and smiled, "Not great. My mother. . .well. . .she's being my mother".

She flashed an understanding smile. Laurel can relate since my mother and hers have similar qualities."Don't let her get you down all mothers can be overbearing"

I could feel a lump on the back of my throat and tears burning my eyes. "Yes true, but Laurel, it's just. . .I miss my father. . . even though I hardly remember my father but, it still hurts. . .I continue to ask myself why he chose to abandon us" Even saying it now, still felt like acid in my mouth.

Laurel hugged me; she is the only one who I trust enough to talk to about my father. The only person who I can talk to without judgement. "Felicity. . . don't try and bother yourself with questions like that. You may never understand why he did what he did, all you can do is move on. Just know I will always be here for you" I slowly took a deep breath feeling calm again. Laurel always knew what to say and even though she never went through an experience like mine, still so understanding.

As she rubbed my back, changing the topic, the corner of her lips turn up to a mischievous grin. "Want to hear about the latest gossip that spread like wild fire?" A rhetorical question, I nodded. She always knew about the latest rumor - true or not - going around.

She stared and grinning, but I can already tell by her expression this must be a good one. I lightly push Laurel, pleaded with her and repeatedly said, "Go on Laurel! Out with it!"

"Okay! Okay! As you know, Prince Oliver been gone for five years, but it is said, he has returned and the king and queen want him to take the throne but there's a condition. . .they want him to find a wife". All the laughter drains from me as my mood turns sour. "You're just reminding me that the kingdom is doomed to have a king who could care less about his people and more about debauchery".

Laurel looks at me and lays her hand on my shoulder, raised brow, "Felicity you're judging him harshly. For all we know he could be nothing like what he was five years ago; war changes a man".

I dismissively shrug my shoulders. "I guess you could be right" As I said this, I hardly believe it myself. "Even so, there are many rich families with beautiful daughters he could chose from"

"Like you!" She counters poking me with her index finger, but I just laugh at the idea. Oliver Queen the dashingly good-looking prince and I; socially awkward Felicity Smoak._ Yeah right!_ I shake my head furiously, ignoring the frown on Laurel's face. I quickly said, "Not me" Feeling uncomfortable, I decided to change topic. "Enough about the prince. Tell me about the hooded hero the villagers are talking so much about" She hesitantly looks at me, noting my discomfort and scoffs, "Why do you want to hear about a hooded criminal?"

I tread carefully, trying to avoid an argument. "I used to think he was a criminal but, to me, whoever he is. He is willing to sacrifice an awful lot to save the people of the kingdom. . . which make him a hero" I want to add that he'd make a better king than Oliver Queen. However, such words are treason.

She raised an eyebrow so close to her hairline, tipping her head and gazed at me oddly, "Sometimes I think you would rather marry the vigilante than an actually suitor"

I chortled, turn my head to the ground and sarcastically replied, "Would you be surprised if I did?" She smirks, "No I would not, but what of Barry?"

I almost choke on my own saliva, "He was cute, but I believe his heart belonged to another" A short simple answer. This was the exact opposite of the situation. Barry _never_ showed any interest in me. Even if we did get together, there was something missing from the relationship. Passion? Chemistry? I couldn't tell, but I knew he wasn't the one for me.

Some days, I worried if I'd find someone who actually like me for me, awkward rambles and all. You have to watch out for the snakes. The ones that only want you for a dowry or to increase their reputation. A hypocritical statement, since woman did the same thing. It really sucked that most men wanted a trophy worthy girl and I, most of time, did not fit that.

At least in the process, I was weeding out the shallow and superficial assholes.

As if, she had sensed my sadness and thoughts, "You will find your match Felicity. You're a pretty girl, I'm sure the boys have noticed"

I hold back the desire to shake Laurel back to reality. "No all the boys have noticed _you _and know of me because of my rambling, awkward tendencies and clumsiness"

Her brown eyes fill with compassion as she continues to glare at me like she knew something I didn't. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Felicity. I'm sure you will meet someone who will love those qualities about you"

I glanced toward the setting sun, the pink sky and sighed half-heartedly, not truly believing if I would ever find someone. "It's time I take my leavings, mother expected me to be home before the sunsets and it is nearly dark". I rose up with Laurel who brushes her simple blue gown for dirt that was not there. "Well go then, but tomorrow mother has allowed me to sleep over, so we will talk again" With that, she turned back and walks toward her home where a servant awaited her.

"Tomorrow then" I yelled back and walked in the opposite direction, down the road back to home.

When I arrived home mother was waiting by the door. Her brows furred, eyes stung, she was not happy I arrived late. It took an hour of back and forth arguing to convince my mother I was fine and I did not get into any sort of trouble. Of course, she added extra three hours of practicing for my negligence. I went to bed knowing that tomorrow I had hard work in store, but at least Laurel's presence would make my mother tame.

* * *

At first light, I woke ready to _not_ start my day. It began with my grueling lessons then practice, practice and more practice! Around the evening, I was just about finished tending to the garden when Laurel walked up. Her chocolate brown hair done up in a messy bun and the golden gown with a spiraled print pattern trailing behind.

"Laurel! You are here" I couldn't contain the excitement that was rushing through me, ignoring the fact that I'm tired, my muscles aching and I felt like I'm about to pass out.

The blaring sun made it hard to see her face."Yes, I am here!" She said, with an inch of dramatic flair, gesturing to the horses stable, "Look what I brought!". At that moment, pulls a glass bottle of alcohol from her dress. At first my eyes stare at the bottle, reading what it was, my mouth drops and I stared at her in disbelief. "You brought alcohol. . .Why?"

Laurel waved the bottle in the air sending fear into my bones."To have some fun for once in our lives!" I was not big fan of alcohol. Rich snobs drink this stuff like a thirst that could never be quenched. I did not like the idea of impaired judgment and easy manipulation.

My eyes searched around terrified that someone would see, I hastily grab the bottle, hiding it under my dress until I reached the stables. "Just saving it for later" I added nervously, she rolled her eyes. "Laurel, my mother is right inside; we would not want to get drunk in broad daylight" I reasoned and she pondered for a nanosecond before ultimately deciding I was right. "Fine! We are to come back when the sun sets" I nod, although there is a sinking feeling in my gut telling me this is not a good idea.

After my mother had fallen asleep, hours later, we went back to the stables. The house quiet enough you could hear a pin drop. We walked from our rooms, overlooking the balcony that gave you a full view of the front door. One hand on the golden railing, standing on our toes to make as less noise as possible, we made our way to the front door. Laurel and I jumped in joy as went around the house to the stables and successfully had not woken anyone up.

Laurel ran, grabs the bottle of alcohol and I brought the two glasses I had hidden not long before dark. I also lit a torch and sitting back down on the rough hay, placing the glasses between us.

"Okay Felicity, here's a game, it is called _Never Have I_ and you play by naming deed you've never done. If the other person has done it, they must drink." Laurel informs in a cheery tone.

My brows furrowed in confusion. "Isn't it supposed to be played with more than two people?"

"Yes, but its game that'll get us drunk the fastest" Another unsettling feeling passed through me, I didn't like the idea of being drunk. I loathed the idea of Laurel drinking the whole bottle alone more, so I reluctantly smile and began the game. "Simple enough, I'll start. Never Have I courted one male and kissed another."

She glares at me, shocked."That is not fair you make it sound bad. They were both so _attractive_". She emphasizes the last word, making me regret for ever telling her that. I pour the alcohol into her glass, she downs the whole. It made me wonder how many times she had gotten drunk over the years without my knowledge.

"My turn!" She announced jarring me from my thoughts." Never Have I built something in my life" A vicious smile graces her lips.

"Not fair!" I gawked but she only cackled. The sound of the alcohol being poured into my glass making me again second-guesses. As I stared at the liquid in the glass, chastised myself for being a chicken, took a gulp. It took three sips for me to finish, the bitter and foamy taste in my mouth lingering. "Wow! One glass hit me hard". It had been years since I had a drink and I still remember how disgusting it was the first time. At least this time, it was a bit better.

Five more hard truths and a couple drinks later, Laurel and I became completely drunk. Well, she is drunker than I am, because I had easily dumped some of my drinks without notice. I was surprised how fun it was. Everything seemed funnier. The warm, fuzzy feeling passing through me, I felt like the weight of the world lifted off my shoulders. The fear of alcohol disappearing.

Both of us caught in a fit of giggles, we paused when we hear sounds near the stables. Several beads of sweat building under my pits, my heart and breathing suddenly halted. Laurel eyes narrowed, a wild look in her eyes and to my surprise, she runs. "Laurel! What are you doing! It is dark and dangerous," I yelled shaking my head as if I could simply get rid of the buzzed feeling. My worst fear had come true as I watched her run toward the forest. I forced myself upright, ready to run, to chase my friend and then ceased.

My mother warned me of the forest to many times to count. The same forest with known bandits and rapists and whatever else horrid men loitered there. I could practically hear mother's voice playing in my head, pulling me to stay back.

What kind of friend was I, if I let my drunken friend run through the forest like a wild man, attracting the attention of every scoundrel? What if something happens to her? Something I could have prevented? I would never be able to forgive myself if I let caring, levelheaded Laurel get hurt.

_I could do this_, I told myself repeatedly. _Laurel is drunk so she will not stray far. I would just need to grab her and promptly make my way out._ With myself finally convinced, I ran to grab the torch and went straight to the forest. The grip on the torch already weaning because my hands trembled. No matter, I continued on telling myself the same words, hoping it might build up my confidence.

_I could do this. Just in and out. I will be fine. I could do this._

When I passed the entrance, my beautiful shoes now covered in mud, crackling sounds from leaves and the branches under the pressure of my weight. As I ventured deeper and deeper, the sky was pitch black with the moon barely giving off enough light and the trees so tall they towered hundreds of meters above me. Every fiber of my being alarmed by every sound or noise I heard. I could see blurry shapes of animals lurking, reminding me that, even if they were to attack, I had nothing to protect myself. _Stupid Felicity_, I chided._ Leaving without a weapon._ What was worse, I realized with certainty that I am lost in the forest without Laurel and no way to get back home.

My hope broken, all I did was walk. All that drinking made me throw up once, and I wanted to go to the lady's room. I'll be damned if I lift my skirts to pee in here like a homeless person, so I held it.

The longer and deeper I was into these woods, the colder and hopeless it seemed to get.

After what felt like forever, I stumbled upon a road with a man leaning on a tree not far from me. He did not seem to notice me as he was looking in the other direction, before I had a chance to run, he turns around looks right at me and starts toward me.

A chill ran down my spine but not from the cold from uncontrolled fear. My body frozen before realizing that I needed to get away. With my heart thrumming in a million miles per minute, I turn the other direction, quickened my steps hoping to beat him. Almost tripped on my dress. I thought I was farther than him, however next thing I knew he grabbed my arm with iron steel force and reeled me around to see the face of the man.

Although it was dark, the torch in my hand gave me a perfect view of his face. His almond eyes dark and one edge of his lip turned into a devilish grin that showed a row of yellow teeth. He was an ugly man. "What is such a beautiful girl like you doing out in the woods at a time like this?" He asked hovering over my face and detected something. The alcohol. "Someone has been drinking alcohol," He playfully scolded me. He laid his right hand on my hip, pulled me so close. I held back a gag as I breathed in the overwhelming scent of smoke and incense coming from him.

All I could do was stare at that ugly triangular face: the hooked nose, dark brown eyes, and messy black hair. For a man who was lanky and skinny, he sure had a monster grip because my attempts to get away squashed when he held me tighter that I was sure it would leave a mark. "Stop" I said firmly but he only ignored it.

Dread filled me. I knew what was going to happen. He was going to rape me then no man would ever go near me. I would never get over it. It would haunt my life forever.

I looked at this man and thought what kind of person would rape a woman and why. How would he feel if someone he knew raped? The answers as clear as day. A man who lacked a soul. A heart so barren and dead, he did not care who he hurt.

The reason I had went in the forest in first place was to find Laurel. I did not find her. I got lost. What kind of friend am I? I am a failure. Maybe even little stupid. I could have stopped us from drinking but I didn't want to disappoint her and now…

Earlier I had said my hope was broken, well now it's damaged beyond repair. I could not breathe as I felt myself slip into a dark tunnel. I did the only thing I could do. I screamed so loud hoping someone would hear. I was glad, because he had stopped lifting my skirt and paused to hold my mouth. I was about to bite his hand when a single arrow flew above our heads landing in the tree behind him, barely missing him.

"Let her go or the next arrow I fire kills you!" His voice loud and stern it sent chills down my spine. He would make good on his threats. Out of the shadows comes the man in the hood. All the stories that I heard of his journeys from village to village, kingdom to kingdom. He was here. He was going to save me.

Under the gleam of the moonlight, I could see the skin around his eyes and the tops of his cheeks covered in this green paint, this made his other features easier to see like his strong, chiseled jaw and his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

I had never thought that I would be saved by _the _hood.

Fears clouded the ugly man's face, he pushed me into a tree, knocking me over and giving him time to run.

The world around me blurred and my head spun from the fall. I watched the hood, who does not chase him like I expected him too, he just strode up to me and lays a cold leather clover hand to my cheek, as if I was as delicate as a feather.

Unlike the voice from earlier, in the softest tone, which I presumed was his real voice, asked,"Are you alright, Miss?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Dreaming hearts and Emerald arrows **(Prince Oliver + Felicity Smoak) **  
**Category**: Arrow  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Ship**: Felicity Smoak/Oliver Queen  
**Chapter Rating**: PG 13

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of these characters just the idea.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ I'll probably rather later than now change the name to what is above (in __**bold**__) for now just so you all can recognize it, will stay the same. It took me a while to write this because I had to figure out where I was going to take this. I am not sure how many chapters this will turn into but right now, it may be fourteen or fifteen. Thank you for reading this I really do appreciate all the favourites, follows and reviews I have been getting. _

_Please leave a review! They are what really motive and keep me writing. In addition, I am eager to post chapters faster because of reviews._

_Okay, now you can start reading!_

_Sincerely,_

_K-Mystery-K_

* * *

_**-Chapter Two-**_

The words took a few seconds to register. I couldn't stop staring into his enchanting blue eyes staring right back at mine. Losing my train of thought, I manage to pull myself together. He removed the hand from my cheek.

"Other than getting lost, attacked and hitting my head. . .For the most part, No not really". He, caught off guard, chuckles and I look away hiding myself from the intensity of his stare.

Anger swells within me, the blur of the world settling back into one still motion. "Thanks, it always feels great when people laugh at my misfortune" I said, barely a whisper and sounding more pathetic than I thought.

Whether he heard me or not I couldn't tell, he just stood there and asks in his deep, dark commanding voice, "Would you like if I help you get home. . ."

I interrupted him."Felicity. My name is Felicity Smoak. I would be more than delighted if you would take me home please" The anxiety and the fear had dissipated, but I could still feel the ghost of his hand on my arm. I shuddered.

"Smoak", He said pondering on whether he knew my name, "The Smoak Family. . .living just east from the kingdom". Confusion riddled my face, "Yes, how would you even know that?" I asked. He ignores my question, choosing to turn around and starts walking. I remained still, unsure as to how he knew who my family was and whether I should follow him.

"Are you going to stand there or don't you want to get back home?" He inquired giving me only a side profile of his body.

I weighed my options. Should I follow him? He did just save my life and was my only option of getting out of this forest. I knew I couldn't handle another interaction with Mr. Rotten teeth or what if he wasn't the worst this forest could offer. Dithered and slightly drunk, I sprinted to catch up to him, almost tripping over myself. Stupid dress.

The silence between us was palpable; the kind that made me rigid and look around for anything to hold my attention. As a child and even now, I hated silence. Silence brought awkwardness and awkwardness made me uncomfortable. "So you're the Hood?" I ask only to immediately regret my foolish question. "I mean, of course you're the Hood, who else would you be?" I correcting, adding,"It's weird because I never imagined you to be so handsome. . .uh. . .I didn't say that out loud right?" My face burned. I probably looked like a tomato, I thought. Thankful he couldn't see my face in this sea of darkness.

He laughs — one that makes my heart race and stomach turn. I couldn't believe it. When I rambled the person got just as awkward. He seemed unvexed. Amused. I expected him to be, well, cold. Finding a new found confidence, I commented, "So. . .are you going talk or go with the whole silent thing until you get me back?" I peered at him waiting—hoping for a response.

Looking ahead as he made a turn, he berated, "You're not very smart if you wander into these woods at this late hour, especially intoxicated". I gawked, my first reaction to slap him, but no amount of alcohol could ever make me that stupid. A savior he may be, but I didn't want to know what he was like when he was angry.

"Trust me, I know. But I chased my very drunk friend into these woods and got lost. . .and I consider myself quite intelligent. . .My father taught me his love for building new things. Well, that was before he left and governess teaches me so many things. . .so call me a very educated and smart woman" I babbled appalled I had mentioned my father. Not to just anybody. I mentioned it to him—the hood.

"Your friend. . . Is she the drunken brunette?" I felt as if the world collapsed around me. Since the moment I had been rescued, I'd forgotten that my best friend was still in these woods. That ugly man was still here. I froze to look at him and asked "Yes, you've seen her?"

He points with his gloved hand west, explained "She collapsed at the entrance of woods; your house was the only one for miles so I assumed she came from it and brought her there"

The pressure releases, she was okay. I couldn't be any happier. "Thank you! I am sure if Laurel were by my side she would be thankful too! Even though I doubt she will remember any of it"

I wasn't such a failure after all. A dawn of realization hit me, I had missed her. I had gotten lost in the woods for nothing. I had almost—no, I couldn't think about that again. I sighed deeply, "I'm talking too much. A lot more than usual actually." The alcohol must have more of an effect on me than I originally thought

"Do you always ramble?" A curious glance fleeted his features. Yes, I wanted to scream. Too often to count.

A giant tree chopped from the roots blocked my way and I had to hoist my skirt to go over. The simple pale green was covered in debris: dirt and mud and my hair was a mess. I would have to hide this from my mother. "I don't know. I mean, I know it happens when I'm nervous, it's kind of become my thing—well it's not my thing—I'm sure many people have had the tendencies to ramble on and I'm doing it again". If only mother could see me now, she would give me a pointed look and then take over the conversation. Everyone would forget I was there.

"I like it, it makes you different—makes you memorable—admirable" I flushed red; there are very few people who admire my rambles. The hood had just complimented me on something I found to be a great weakness. "Umm, so since it'll be a while before I get home, maybe, you could tell me about yourself? Or at least something about yourself? Like maybe your real name? I'm sure you're family doesn't call you the Hood".

A lame attempt to change the conversation, but he responds with a grim look on his face, "I'm not sure you want to get to know me, Miss Smoak"

I cringed at my formal normal. My father's family name. "Please Felicity and why not?

"I'm not a good person" He countered, I had to hold back my shock. I'd had the same conversation with Laurel just yesterday. Only instead of Laurel it was the hood, himself.

"You're a hero!" I boasted trying to get a look at his face. He tipped his head down to the ground. "You save people's lives, many are grateful. You saved me and I'm very grateful"

He shook his head still not meeting my gaze. I wondered if he was thinking about every person he had ever killed to save someone."I've done things—killed people—I'm not a good person and I'm definitely not a hero. You should be afraid of me" I could tell this was something he constantly fought over. Some inner turmoil he kept buried down deep. He was admitting it to me? My eyes still trying to find his, I clasped my hand around together, "I may not know a lot about you, but I do know you saved Laurel's life and mine, in my books that makes you a hero".

For a few minutes, he was silent and I started to speak again. "I'm glad it was you who saved me", I beamed with unwavering assurance, the hood finally glanced at me. He cleared his throat. "Yes well, there are many men unlike me who would take advantage of such a beautiful women"

Not only did the hood save my life. He also was flirting with me? I gave him my best smile as I added, "Thank you".

Time passing; we walked in silence for a few minutes. I tried to tame my curls into a bun."You know the people look up to you"

He exhaled, looks up to the sky and I pondered on what was going through his mind. "The people shouldn't look to someone who hides behind a hood," He said almost angry and asked,"Tell me. What do you think of the prince becoming king?"

Unprepared, I shrug noncommittally and tried to act calm. "The prince ...I don't think he is ready to be king. Why do you ask?"

He ignored my question. Perplexed by my answer, he asked softer now, "Why do you think he is not ready to be king?"

I observed the moon; it's yellow-blue tint and ominous call. I was beginning to get annoyed as to why I should answer any of his questions when he never answered mine. "Mostly because he has done nothing to show he's ready to become king" I kept it short but honest. The prince was many things but he was not a leader.

"What would make you change your mind about him?"

"Maybe if he shows the people of the kingdom he's ready to become king"

The Hood rigid stance relaxed and he turned to me and said, "Just walk north, it will take you out of this forest and you will see your house in the distance, this is where we part ways" I didn't say anything as I held his magnificent blue eyes and as he leaned toward me; his soft lips left a mark upon my cheeks. My heart races a thousand beats per minute. He turns to my ear and whispers, "You are remarkable Felicity don't ever change". My voice caught in my throat I only nod and turn my view to my mud stained dress. Just as the wind flows, he disappears. Thank you for remarking that, I smile and mumbled to myself.

I continued to walk north, when I got to front door I decided to check if Laurel was in the stables. Of course, Laurel was fast asleep in the stables, so I tossed Laurel's left arm over my back and quietly brought her to the guest chambers, gently placing her on the bed.

As I left to mine, my steps soft on the hardwood floors, a saddening feeling that I might never see the hood again.

* * *

Every morning, I am greeted by my lady's maid face as she shakes me awake. She, only few years older than I, had an innocence to her beauty. She always wore a simple dress with apron over the front. Her hair a mystery as it was tucked away into a white cap.

As my eyes adjust, I glaze over my bedroom: king sized bed takes up most of my room with the four posts met by sheer pink fabric; two wooden night side table at each side of my bed. The large arched window covered by the same sheer pink fabric as my bed. The dresser - which is located north from the foot of my bed - has a white mirror and a white chair in front of it.

Not even my the beauty that is this morning could distract me from last nights events. I had hid the muddy shoes and dress under my bed so my mother would not see it. If I had asked one the servants to wash it, my mother would have seen it and I could not have her find out. I also had a painful headache which is either due to hitting my head, the alcohol or a combination of the both.

After I bathed, she ties my corset and I pressed my lips together in a tight line. The dress a dark purple was one of the simpler ones in my closet. That's what I needed today to be—simple. I stood facing my dresser, staring into my reflection, blushing when remembering the words "such a beautiful women" said by the Hood last night.

"Thinking of someone, sweet Felicity" She said, never taking her eyes off my dress as she she cinched me in.

"Yes" I smiled and faltered when I realized she could tell my mother. The smell of baking filling my room, my mouth salivated with hunger.

"Is that who you were sneaking off to go see last night?" She asked, raising an arched brow. My eyes wide, my heart stopped. If mother finds out what happened last night she will never let me leave home. I couldn't decide what was worse, the fact that I'd gotten drunk or gotten with her best friend's daughter or running into the forest and losing Laurel in the process. I didn't know what she thought of the hood, but I know she probably had the same reaction as everyone else.

I gulped. "I. . .uhh"

She placing a hand on my shoulder. "Don't be alarmed Felicity, I promise I won't tell your mother but be sure to introduce him when you're ready". She began braiding my hair and resumes like nothing happened.

Right before she left, she held the door to say, "Promise me you will be careful sweet Felicity". I nodded and smiled, relieved that my lady's maid wouldn't tell my mother.

With that, she exits my chambers. Clasped hands I rose to leave my room and check to see if Laurel has left yet. I couldn't wait to tell her what happened last night even though I'm not sure if she'll believe me. Laurel sat, adjusting her curls. A soft thud as the servant left the room and I made my way up to her, buzzing with nerves and excitement. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

She stops fidgeting with her curls and replied, "I remember playing the game then running into the forest everything after that I don't remember".

"You wouldn't believe what happened to me, but first, why did you run into the forest?"

"I thought I saw a unicorn" She admitted, a little too quickly.

I crossed my hands over my chest and squinted my eyes, not fully believing her. "So you thought you saw a unicorn? May I remind you that they are tales!"

"Yes, which now that I think about could have been a deer?" She confessed and all I could do was shake my head in disappointment. A deer or a unicorn could she be more preposterous? Something was fishy here. I could press her for more answers but she easily evade my questions. I would wait.

"After you ran into the forest, I chased after you. I got lost realized that I didn't know where you were only and I didn't know the way home"

The words made her halt and mouth hand slightly open. "So if you were lost, how did you get home?"

"I'm getting to that part" I said my voice harsh. "I was stopped by a stranger who wanted to hurt me. However, the Hood saved me; he told me he saw you collapse so he brought you back to the stables."

Hurt. Such an understatement to what he was really going to do.

"So you met him?"

I nodded and she continued on, "What was he like? What did he look like? Tell me more!" I couldn't ignore the change in perception. The hostility she had toward him yesterday seemed to be gone. Odd.

"He's scary at first, but I saw a gentle side in him. It was hard to see his face from the Hood and paint but I'm sure he is handsome" I paused trying to find the words to describe the feeling. "I cannot explain it but, he was intriguing"

A soft smile as she she shook me."Felicity, this is unbelievable! You met the Hood? you actually met the Hood!" Laurel laughs and I can't help but laugh too.

"So you like him?" Before I can answer Laurel's Mother, Dinah Lance, the clicking of her shoes announcing her presence. A slight nod is the only indicator she acknowledged my existence, she called Laurel gestured to the window. She always held a stance of authority with a stern look on her face. Only a couple years older than my mother, she could pass for much younger with such few wrinkles. Although Laurel had inherited her father's smarts, her beauty came solely from her mother.

"We will talk the next time I see you", Laurel whispers before, she left me alone in this empty room.

The screaming voice of my mother calling me to my chambers. I quickly and swiftly made my way over, hoping she hadn't discovered about last night. When I got there, her attention all around on my room. Searching. For what? I didn't know. "I have news to you may know, the Queen family is having a ball in the Palace in honor of the return of Prince Oliver. An invitation came this morning specifically for you in the mail"

"An invitation came in the mail specifically for me?" I asked, intrigued and confused as to why the Queen family would want me there.

"Yes, I've already told you." She huffed, annoyed. "Now we need to get you a beautiful ball gown one that will make you stand out surely you will find a husband there. I'll need to speak with the governess". She said, speaking to herself. She flipped on her heel to leave my bedroom. My mother had yet to tell me one more detail about this event.

"Wait Mom, when is it?"

"It's two days from now Felicity"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Dreaming hearts and Emerald arrows **(Prince Oliver + Felicity Smoak) **  
**Category**: Arrow  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Ship**: Felicity Smoak/Oliver Queen  
**Chapter Rating**: K

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of these characters just the idea.

**IM SORRY IF THERE ARE MISTAKES!**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I cannot believe how much people enjoy this story! I personally want to thank all the reviewers **Lililovingreading****, ****aerindavis****, ****CamJ****, ****FaoraUI****, ****Gaialy****, ****Cassie****, ****Hibaq****, ****luna-leila****, ****sara lupin potter****, ****Pally the second****, ****lovelove94****, ****Red****, ****misspsycho24****, ****Junebug107**,**Lucygrace1025**and **Angeldolphin01** for reviewing on my last two chapters. I also want to thank everyone who favourited and followed this story! It is much appreciated!

I am sorry for taking a while life been really busy and I've been stuck on this chapter. I know you wanted this chapter to be at the ball but I promise the next chapter will be!

_Please remember leave a review! They are what really motive and keep me writing. In addition, I am eager to post chapters faster because of reviews._

_Sincerely,_

_K-Mystery-K_

* * *

_**-Chapter Three-**_

"It's two days from now Felicity"

Great an invitation to go to a grand ball where egotistical socialites gather from all over the kingdom to dance and talk for a couple of hours. Mother will be pushing me to dance with Barry. I'm sure Isabel will be there as well; I honestly hate that woman. I couldn't begin to describe how much of a nuisance she was. I'm not privy to being in the same room as Isabel or several women who are exactly like her. Always in the distance, waiting for you to make a mistake, then once you do, they pounce like the vulture they are.

Whenever I attended I was always their main topic.

My mother was a different kind of annoyance. Her eyes would track me the whole time and I couldn't sit for five minutes without her pushing me to dance with another nobleman or knight. Sometimes I would get jealous of the children running freely, allowed to do dance with whomever they may and eat whatever they want. Why I wanted to grow up when I was a child is beyond me. All I saw was the pretty people and the extravagant dresses and how much fun it would be. We'd all sit and watch a group of woman being flirted by other men wondering what that would be like. While my friends all had dreams of love filled marriages, I'd think back to my parent's relationship, how few tender moments they had together. I'd asked father once, he only gave me a kiss on the cheek and said it was not my place to know.

One of the timid servants walks into the room, awkwardly at the door she kept her gaze locked at the ground barely making eye contact and informed me of a visitor down stairs. Sir Allen, I never called him that in person. Barry is a wealthy and smart and everything a girl could ask for, but I can't imagine myself being married to him. Of course, my mother's hopes were crushed when I told her the truth about how I felt. I had told Laurel yesterday that I had no feelings for Barry, but I could deny how awkward our encounters have been since I denied him.

"Thank you; tell him I should be down in a minute" I told her, in a soft tone trying to calm her. She left the room to deliver the message. I slowly made my way down the stairs to the front porch. He wore a red petticoat with white blouse underneath, navy blue wrinkled cargo pants and high knee socks. His shoe ever so shiny with sun kissed skin. Barry was scratching the back of his hand, a habit he did when he got nervous. I think he's the only person who was more nervous than I ever was and rambled like me. I oddly found comfort in that.

"Hello, Barry" I said and dipped into a curtsy: holding my skirt, extended my left foot in front of my right. A norm of my society.

He gasps, startled by my sudden arrival. "Felicity you look great" His voice cracking a bit, before he clears his throat and speak again. "I wanted to ask if you're going to the ball?"

"I'm going, you can be sure of it. My mother insisted" A thin lipped smile at the thought of the ball again.

"So you'll spare me one dance?" He asked his eyes full of hope. Barry's smile: endearing, so childlike made me feel at ease. This was nothing more than a friendly dance and he just wanted to avoid the drama that is the upper class dances. Perhaps it wasn't just him, maybe it was me too. It would be nice to dance with a friend.

I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding and agreed. In the house, through the silts of the thick red curtain, servants watching intently and when they caught my gaze scurried off in a hurry.

"Great, then. Well I'll see you there" He grinned, he walks off almost tripping over the railing on the front porch.

* * *

That afternoon, I found time to escape my home hoping to do some writing outside by the river; so peaceful and beautiful; you cannot help but feel serene. The events of yesterday, along with the overwhelming atmosphere of the Smoak house when any event is coming up. Mother, usually, had weeks in advance to prepare for these things but with the event coming so suddenly and the opportunity, she was going twenty miles per hour. Good for me, because she would all about me.

Only a five minutes walk past Laurel's house, she never wanted to come, so I had made it my time to be alone. Most of the time, no one is there, but today I see a very attractive brawny man. His figure is broad and tall; his hair is short and dark brown. His cheeks met by dark stubble of a coming beard. I watched from behind a tree as he puts on his white undershirt and encourages his horse to drink water. I didn't know what to do. I didn't walk here just to leave and who knows maybe he'll just pretends I'm not there.

Without glancing at me, he yelled, "I'm flattered and all, but it's rude to spy on people"

How did he know I was watching him, I thought. I took a deep sigh and approached the river standing only a few centimeters away from him.

I crossed my arms and huffed, "I wasn't spying".

He looked to be in a mid-laugh but kept his composure."Sure you weren't, which is why you look so guilty when I called you out"

I frowned. "You startled me". He was baiting me. Was this some sort of a game? Annoy the first girl that comes along?

"Because I caught you spying on me"

Arrogant. If I had to describe in one word that would be it. I just tilted my head, giving him my best "you're ridiculous" face and he just smirked: one that oozed sexual appeal. A flutter of familiarity sparked but died down when realized how absurd that was.

Misreading my silence, he added, "It's okay many women can't help but stare at me". This was exactly one that type of guy I avoided. The ones who knew how good looking they were and flaunted it anyway. Men who were incapable of a monogamous courtship or marriage.

I noticed that instead of feeling stressed or irritated, I felt serene. A part of me was enjoying the attention. I liked being baited by someone. A deep part of me wanted to know if I could capture his attention. Someone as attractive as him. Maybe it was that desire I felt to be wanted. Besides I doubt I'd ever see him again.

"I don't think I have ever met someone who is as conceited as you"

"Why should a man who's confident be considered conceited?"

I shook my head, almost bursting into a fit of giggles. I peeked at him, his exposed chest through the blouse. Not paying attention at first. Only see faint pinks scars from cuts so deep, he must have been in agony.

"Where did you get all those scars?" My hands lifted ever so slightly, I wanted to graze my hand against it. The secrets they held, memories locked within. As soon as I said it, I immediately regret it. The bright smile fell, almost as if his emotions have been switched off, replaced with a stony was the same face my mother made when I treaded an area I shouldn't have, except his was much darker. Scary, even. The warmth in his blue eyes, gone, all I saw was cold. I subconsciously adjusted my dark cloak around me, pulling it tight.

"I don't really want to talk about it" Was he said, I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He clearly didn't want to talk about whatever happened to him. I don't think he meant for me to see the scars in the first place. However, now that I knew, could I really let it go?

The scars. I had seen some similar ones on a man before. A soldier. He reacted exactly like this when I'd first asked.

"You got them from battles, didn't you?" I turned around, toward the river and watching the waves move along. "I knew someone too; he didn't like to talk about it either". So young to die and a death as horrible as that.

His face softens. "To answer your first question, I got some of them through battles and others through worse circumstances" For second, I could see the scars brought up painful memories, just as quickly as I saw it, it was gone.

"I'm not going to try and get you to talk about it but you should at least talk to someone, it's really weighs on a person to keep secrets"

Speechless, we stood in silence, he looked to be considering my idea. He quickly shut down the topic."Yes well, I thank you for your advice. It has given me a lot to think about"

"What's your name?" I asked, feeling the heavy air lighten.

"If I give you my name will you spy on me at my own home" With one joke, he changed back to how met him. Sumg. Arogant. Presumptuous. How easy it was. How many times had he dodged questions like these?

"Funny" I paused, glaring for effect. "But, no". There's an intimacy in the air that I just can't explain. It took all my strength to look away and pretending to be my normal self. He grips the reins on his horse, jumping on the saddle with one fluid movement. "You're attending the Queen ball aren't you?" He inquired, turning the horse, so I faced both of them.

"Yes", barely finding my voice. If he was going to to be at the royal ball. . .he must be an upper class man. A nobleman possibly? Maybe a son of one? They always seemed to have the most handsomest of men.

"Well, you'll see me there, we'll have dance and then I'll tell you my name"He beams, enjoying this little game of ours we started again. He trots off with his horse on to the road until, I can't see him anymore.

I felt like sharing the news with laurel only realizing I didn't know much about him. I knew he must be someone wealthy and/or of status to be attending the ball. Even I'd told Laurel and she knew anything about him, there were hundreds of men that would be attending. It would be impossible to who I was talking about. Besides, there were probably thousands of brunette haired blue eyed men in the kingdom.

I glided home feeling a coy smile on my face any time I thought about him and his. . .abs.

When I entered my bedroom, I remembered that I had forgotten to do something—my writing—which is the reason why I went to the river.

* * *

A huge block of sunlight illuminated my room, stinging my eyes. I moaned, turning over to avoid the light when I jumped up. Where was my lady's maid? Where was my mother? Or my governess? My muscles felt weak, my eyes heavy, I forced myself upright. Still in my lace nightgown, my hair a tangled mess, I blocked out the symphony song of the birds to hear if she was here.

Nothing.

I placed my foot out the door, heading for the ledge that overlooked the front of the house. Wherever the servants was, they were not here. I heard hustling coming from the main living room connected to the entrance of the front door.

The living had the servants coming in and out each focused on my mother and the governess. They were holding a dress, I gasped, this must the dress mother intends me to wear the evening of the ball.

"Wow" I muttered still held by the dress. She had spared no expense to make this dress as grand as it could be.

"I knew you like it Felicity" She smiled, briefly taking in my appearance, her lips dropped into a sneer. The governess shared a mutual expression as she glanced at me before ushering all the servants to leave the room.

I ignored the looks and asked,"Mom. . . how. . . you". I was speechless, barely finishing sentences. I failed to recall if I had anything that exquisite in my closet.

"Never thought, I'd see the day my daughter was speechless,"I broke my focus to scowl at her, when I saw her loving smile, I laughed it was the first time my mom had made a joke about my rambles. The ball must have her in a good mood.

"Mom, you didn't make this from scratch?" Some of the dresses I had wore were hand maid. My mother if not for marrying my father and wasnt an upper class woman would have ended up a seamstress. She told me so whenever she gotten me a dress. Albeit, the dress were never as extravagant as the ones I'd seen at the parties or balls, there were enough for me. It's as if she knew exactly the kind of dress that suit my needs. Sure, they were never always comfortable, but always, beautiful. This time my mother had out done herself.

She giggles again—soft and almost a whisper like a lady. "Oh dear, no, I saw this dress at the store. It was so plain and bare. I saw the potential in this dress. The governess, maids and I worked very hard to make this dress into something beautiful. I'm glad you liked". I realized it wasn't just the ball that had her in a good mood. Each time she picked up the needle and thread, it was a release from this world, the stress. She'd focus on nothing else but the project at hand. What my mom had found in threading and designing, I found in trips to the river.

"Mom, I don't know what to say" I mumbled.

"Say thank you! I taught you manners"

I couldn't help but laugh. I loved it when she was being genuine and funny, I know I got my sense of humour from her.

"I guess you figured out there are not going to be lessons today or tomorrow, but you still need to practice". I replied submissively, knowing fully well I wouldn't practice and the prospects of having two days away from the governess brought a sweet smile to my face.

"Mom. . . thank you" I welcomed the silence between us. It had been awhile since I've been able to laugh with my mom. Years even. My father has seemed to make her laugh, so I tried joking with her, I got a pointed look.

With one final glance at the dress, I shifted to exit the living room and added, "Later on, I'm spending time in dad's workshop."

She leered at me, clenching her fist, like I'd affronted her entire existence."That is so unladylike". There, a moment ago, I was completely content and such simple words had shattered that. She hated me spending time in the village, or by the river, yet she loathed the idea of me spending time in my father's room. My mother had never set foot in that room since it left, I never minded at first, after I wanted too, she went into a fit of rage. I had convinced her, even so, she hated me mentioning it. Why? I'll just put that in a book of secrets my mother kept from me.

"Mom, please don't start" I pleaded, hoping to avoid a long winded lecture.

"Felicity, I'm your mother. I know what's best for you" She crossed her arms, still clenching her fist and fingers white. I knew I shouldn't ask this question but, it still bothers me and she never gives me an answer.

"Then why did dad leave?"

The silence in the house had come unbearably loud. The servants had stopped working and were now peering in to listen. It wasn't just me who had wondered the answer to this question, the difference, I was the only person she couldn't get rid of if I asked this.

Since that day thirteen years ago, there had been an unspoken vow that we were to never peak about him. I suppose I could've held my mouth shut, but I was my mother's daughter.

She held my gaze, not blinking or flinching. A callous expression: one only reserved when I had pushed her to far. The room, the world seems still as she watches me, waiting, debating. A waiting game of when she would yell at me. How she would punish me. Her olive skin a flaming red. I could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. To my astonishment, she ambled away, her feet as light as a feather barely making a sound on the floors.

She was a proper lady down to her core. Even when she was angry, she never once broke her proper posture or raised her voice.

She only needed a look to convey how furious she was.

* * *

My father's workshop was located in a corridor the led away from the kitchen with only one room. The heavy wooden door creaked on its hinges as I advanced inside. My lady's maid had once offered to clean the room and fix the door but I didn't like the idea of strangers touching his things. I was only ever allowed in here when my father was, so it seemed important that I keep it to myself. I loved spending the hours away in my dad's workshop.

I recalled the first time I stepped back in here, when I was ten. The floor, curtains and window covered in a blanket of dust. Everything was in it's place, just the way my father preferred. The fireplace had cobwebs and spiders, that were there for years. The bookcase held an array of book that I could now comprehend. It took hours to bring the room back to it's tidy, spotless—like it was years ago. He can come back and to see one thing that hasn't changed, although, I can't say the same for my mother.

It's seems so foolish to hope for a man to come back when's he's been gone for thirteen years.

Surely, he would not miss out on the day I get married? So what, If I held off on finding anyone for a while just to see if he would?

I noticed the pumpkin princess figure on the ground near the fireplace. How peculiar, I assessed. None of the workers were allowed in this room without permission. My mother would never step in this room, so who else would?

My hands clutched the hardened clay, examined the face, the features barely distinguishable. Her bodice: a sweetheart neckline met by the skirt which was, comically, shaped like a pumpkin. The tiara on her head had chipped at the top, most certainly from the fall. A pumpkin princess, my father had called her—called me.

_Father was sitting on the chair working something. His hands covered in dirt and clay from the new project he had been working on, carefully modelling a particular part. He hadn't even noticed I had walked in, when it came to work, his focus was always steady and unwavering._

_My bright blonde curls reached my shoulders, to my maid's disapproval, I had untied the braids in my hair. I changed into my favorite green dress with a simple crisscross bodice, white blouse underneath._

_"Dad!" I said, gently tugged on his dark brown pants. He meticulously placed the piece back on to the desk, swiveled in my direction and smiled, "Yes, pumpkin"._

_I frowned at him."Dad, you know how I don't like to be called a pumpkin. You know that they are the cultivar of the squash plant?". It didn't bother me at first, however, when the village boys decided that they'd call me that, just to rile me, I had banned the use of it's name._

_"The cultivar?" He asked, feigning confusion._

_"Yes, the cultivar. It's when a plant is selected for it most desirable characteristics. The selected traits of the squash are used to make the pumpkin. It's not something we need to know, just the farmers"_

_He nodded in approval, still holding the facade. "When did you learn this?"_

_"Dad, I was born a genius I already knew this" I replied, jokingly placing a hand to my hip._

_He chuckled, the amusement never quite reaching his eyes and I grinned, prod I had made my father laugh. I stood straighter, the pride lifting my spirits. Although, I didn't want too, I told him the how I really learned it._

_In all honesty, I desired my father to see me as the bright child, it was the only reason I spoke such few words during the lessons. "Okay, I was only kidding the governess taught me because I asked" I admitted, choosing to stare at the ground and added, "Dad I want to grow up to be just as smart as you". I admired my father and his work, I couldn't imagine a happy life if I was just a housewife. I wanted more. Needed it._

_Father placed me on his lap, I fixed my skirts as he spoke. "Well pumpkin, I know you'll grow up a genius"._

_"Dad don't start with the 'pumpkin' name again"_

_"Fine, I'll call you princess"_

_"Dad, I am not a pampered, spoiled brat" I spat, angry he compared me to a princess. Another thing I had learned from the village children. The one thing that hated more than anything was the royal family._

_He sighed, shaking his head as if he said no. "Not all princesses are like that Felicity. I hear Princess Thea is wonderful, well, as amazing as any two-year-old can be" He looked off at the fire a weak smile pulling on his lips._

_"Dad, what it's like for a princess?"_

_He thinks about it for a second and answered, "Well, I'm sure it's glamorous". He then asked, "So you want to be a princess?"_

_I snorted, all I could ever need I already have. "No, Dad. I have everything I need: a great dad, a crazy but lovable mom and a home"_

_This time he smiled so brightly like a beam of light off his face, he hugged me tightly, the strong smell of ash and wood permeated his clothes._

_"Want to go riding my little pumpkin princess?"_

_I wiggled out of his embrace, poking him in the shoulders."That's it! For that you'll have to catch me first!" My little feet started ran around the desk heading to the door. I didn't wait to see if he followed._

_I picked up my pace when I heard his footsteps not far behind. He had eventually caught me not long after._

_Few days later, I had returned to his office only to see him sculpting something else, much tinier the last time, he looked toward me excited, like he had been waiting for my arrival._

_"Felicity! Come here"_

_"What Dad?" I walked over to his desk, resting my chin and hands on his desk. He held a miniature sculpture of me, I assumed. I looked older noting he curves that I hadn't had. The figure was in a ball gown: the top was a green corset and the bottom was a pumpkin —in shape and color. I also noticed the sculpture had on a crown._

_"What's this?"_

_"It's you sweetie, but as a pumpkin princess" My hand reached for the figure and he handed it to me without hesitation._

_"Daddy you're silly"_

_I held the figure still captivated by her, thoughts of what I would look like when I grew up. Would I be as beautiful as she was? I ignored the grim look in his face as he said the words, "Just remember that wherever I am or wherever you are you always be my little pumpkin princess"_

_"Okay Daddy"_

Tears stung my eyes, It was one of the last few moments with my dad. I didn't know whether I wanted to throw this stupid thing or hold on to it tight. It seemed ridiculous for me to hold on to someone who had clearly forgotten me.

The little sculpture now looked as old as it was, the color faded to a dark shade of brown, the tiara chipped off. Perhaps it wasn't one of the servants who had knocked it over. Perhaps it was me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Dreaming hearts and Emerald arrows **(Prince Oliver + Felicity Smoak) **  
**Category**: Arrow  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Ship**: Felicity Smoak/Oliver Queen  
**Chapter Rating**: PG

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of these characters just the idea.

**[IM SORRY IF THERE ARE MISTAKES!]**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Wow, this is amazing. I love all the support, it feels great to have people read it and like it! I hope this chapter exceeds your expectations. This chapter was extremely easy to write it just kinda flowed from my head to the computer. Also, I thought since my other chapters were short I'd make this one long.

_Please remember leave a review, follow and favorite! They are what really motive and keep me writing. In addition, I am eager to post chapters faster because of reviews._

_Sincerely,_

**_K-Mystery-K_**

* * *

_**-Chapter Four-**_

"Felicity! Do not squirm. We must make you the bell of the ball" my mother says as she pulls the string on my corset. I had a servant tying it earlier but mother scorned her saying it wasn't tight enough. Her definition of tight meant I couldn't breathe properly but I had gotten used to the feeling.

I stared at myself in front of my mirror.

The dress at the top molds to my body - from the corset - with a low neckline and the satin fabric has sparkles along the top and bottom of the dress. Where the dress meets my hips, it flares out – as a ball gown should. The waist and mid sections are decorated with dark red ribbons. It has sleeves that meet my elbows with white lace, which is the same for the bottom of the dress. My hair was done by lady's maid; a waterfall braid one starting from the left and one from the right the meet at the back of my head. My blonde locks took about three hours to curl but when it was done everything came out nicely.

My mother walks over to me.

She smiles, her eyes sparkling. "Felicity, you look angelic"

"Thanks Mom"

"Now Felicity I decided I'm not going but you and Laurel will be riding in the carriage together since you both have been invited"

I smile not only will my mom not be there to watch my every move and Laurel will be coming with me but I get see the handsome stranger again, I thought.

"Remember what I taught about dancing and please don't ramble it's awkward. Also, stand straight I didn't raise no sloucher"

"Mom do not fret, I already know all that"

A knock came from the door it was one of the lady maids informing us that the carriage had arrived with Laurel waiting inside.

"Time to go" She shoved me all the way to the carriage, gave me a hug and pushed me to go inside. I sat directly across from Laurel. My mother closed the door and signalled the driver to drive off.

"Felicity. Your mom's not coming"

"Can't say I'm not happy though"

She laughs. "I'm glad. Remember the time she scolded me for slouching"

"Oh I remember. I laughed so loud. Funny for me but mother was mortified. She can be a little high maintenance when there are events"

"Guess what Felicity do you know who's coming?"

"hopeful interesting people"

"Funny Felicity but it important that you know"

"Fine. Who?"

"princes, nobles and so many more"

"Do you know any particular names?"

"Well obviously Prince Oliver, Princess Thea and Prince Raymond from the eastern region"

"I wonder what they look like"

"I bet they're all good-looking"

"Are you going to dance with any of them?"

"Actually I was hoping to see someone I saw yesterday"

Laurel's face lit up I could see the wonder in her eyes. "Wait who is it? Is it Barry?"

I shook my head in disappointment. "Why in the world would you think it's him?"

"He the only guy in your life I know about excluding the hood"

"First off, I met the Hood once. Secondly, you know Barry and I are friends"

"So who are you talking about then?"

"I saw him by the river and he was shirtless and I got so distracted. Next thing I knew he knew I was watching! I don't know his name which probably screams serial killer but I know he's not and he told me he would be at the ball"

"He's going to be there? You better show me him"

"We should have a code word when I see him like 'penguin' "

"'Penguin' seriously Felicity! Is that the best you can come up with? How about kangaroo?"

"No not kangaroo and how is that any better than penguin? Plus they look evil"

"Oh yes I forget you were afraid of them" She laughs and I remember the first time I saw a kangaroo. I was about ten and I hugged my mom legs until she got me at least half a mile away. Laurel knows this because I told her about it after I came back.

"How about we forget the name idea and I just nudge you when I see him?"

"Actually...that's much better"

We sit in silence for the rest of the ride. When we finally arrive we get out of the carriage and wait until the Herald announces our names and we wait by the statue.

"Wow so this is the famous Buckingham Palace ballroom" I say astonished b the beauty of the palace. I had never been invited to the palace before so to come felt like such a great honor.

"You could probably fit my whole house in here" Laurel adds "I heard King Robert been expanding it, since he acquired it from the Duke Of Buckingham"

"I can't imagine them going anything grander than this"

Laurel laughs "It' must feel great to have more than one living quarters" and gestures me to look at something "Look Barry's here".

"He seems to be occupied talking to all those girls"

"Do I hear a hint of jealous?"

"No not jelous I'm happy for him"

She locks arms with me and we just walk around the room staring at the beautiful paintings on the wall.

"Felicity stop looking at the painting and tell me if you see him?" I searched around the room looking at any man who looked remotely like him, but I couldn't seem to find him. "No, I don't see him"

The musician began to play softly and the herald blew his trumpet which is a signal that the royal family is coming into the room. I watch as an older couple – who hands are joined together- come down the stairs. The man – who must be the king due to the expensive crown- starts to silence everyone so he can speak.

"Hello everyone! Good evening hope your have fun. As you know, I am Robert Queen and this is my lovely wife Moira Queen. As you know we've been at war but as of this morning we have received news that we have won"

The whole crowd cheers and claps.

I whisper to Laurel "Wow we conquered even more land the royals are about to get richer and more powerful"

"I'm glad it's over now"

"Me too" I smiles at her and I catch Barry staring at my direction. He mouths 'dance?' and I nods back 'yes'. He smiles and we both look back at the queen.

"Now I would like you all to meet my beautiful children Oliver and Theadora"

I look the prince and completely freeze.

_No._

_No._

_No!_

_It can't be him! Maybe I am hallucinating! I may have drank too much alcohol oh wait I didn't drink any alcohol! Okay calm down I'll just blink twice and maybe he'll look like a different person! Nope, he still looks the same! Okay that was stupid to think that he would look different if I blinked._

"Wow the royal family are really good looking people"

I nudge Laurel by the hip but she doesn't see to notice so I try again harder and she looks my ways and says, "What?" Her eyebrows raised when she has that 'oh' moment-realizing it's the signal she then says, "Who?"

Too mortified to speak I point in the direction of the prince who is standing beside his parents and Thea.

"Now play the music and let the celebrations begin" says Moira. The family dispersed into the crowd.

"Prince Oliver!" She says a little too loudly. I shush but I can tell she is just as shocked as I am.

Now whispering Laurel says, "The shirtless guy you saw the other day is the Prince!"

"Well apparently!"

"Just act like your regular self don't be nervous because he is next inline to inherit the kingdom"

I give her a cold stare.

Laurels wide-eyed turns to me and says,"Okay don't freak out now but he is walking toward here"

"What!"

"Felicity get yourself together and be calm"

_I can do that act calm. I mean right now that seems foreign to me since my brain is still trying to process this information but yea calm I can do that._

In the fleet of the moment, I walk over to Barry and grab him to the dance.

"Hey Barry"

"Hey you look beautiful"

"Thanks" I enjoyed the comment coming from Barry and not men twice my age. I had gotten a lot of attention from men starring at me.

All falls silent between us and there's an awkward feeling floating in the air. I look over to Laurel who talking and dancing with the prince at the moment. Barry must have caught me looking because he says, "They seem really close"

"Who?"

"The prince and Laurel"

"I guess" I look away staring off at another direction but thinking of the day I met him. He wasn't wearing the royal crest then why would he take it off? I guess he wanted to feed his horse in peace and be left alone. I sigh just my luck that the prince is the man I met.

The song stops and a new one begins. I hear a voice ask "May I cut in?' Barry willfully nods and Oliver cuts in. He places my hip, rather possessively, we began the dance.

Barry and I had been close but this closeness with him felt entirely different. All eyes are on us and yet I can only feel the intensity of his stare.

I break the silence.

"So you're Prince Oliver? I am shocked I mean I didn't expect you to be well...a royal!"

He smiles and says, "People usually are intimidated when I tell them I am the prince"

I reply sarcastically,"intimidated…I wonder why?"

He laughs and I find it's hard not to stare into his deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Lady Smoak. It just felt nice to talk to someone who didn't know who I was. I don't know am I making any sense?" He just stares at me and at that moment, the world around me doesn't seem to exist; it's just him and I dancing.

"I think I understand what you mean Oliver" _Oh wait he's the prince I'm supposed to address him as prince!_ , I though. "I mean Prince Oliver is it okay if I just call you Oliver?"

He smiles and again similar to yesterday that electricity between us I feel it again but this time only stronger. "You can call my Oliver" Something about the way he said it made it seductive.

"Felicity is your name right?" I nod in agreement. "Well Felicity I must perform my duties as a Prince but I hope to dance with you again" He winks, shines his pearly white smile and walks toward his mother.

Laurel walks up to me and taps my shoulder. "What was that?"

"I don't know" We're so caught up at starring at the prince we didn't even notice Isabel walking up to us.

"Felicity Smoak and Laurel Lance" That voice I cannot stand I've hated her since the day I met her and I always felt she always wanted to see my demise.

"Isabel you're here nice to see you again" Laurels says even though we both know she didn't mean it.

"Yes and I've got my eyes set on Oliver Queen so if you'll excuse me" She brushes right past us straight to Oliver.

"Moments like these where I wish I could hit her with a carriage" I confess thinking about it on my than one occasion.

"I'm with you. I will be your passenger in that carriage"

"She always has to compete with me over everything"

"Remember when it was your birthday but she just happen to wear one of her most expensive dresses" I sigh I remember it all to well, she did it with a giant grin on her face.

"She always looks angry. Even when she's seems happpy it's evil-like"

"Felicity, I don't think she going to get Oliver, he's looked over here at least three times since he left"

Even though I'm discouraged because from here I can see Isabel flirting with him Oliver not being able to keep his eyes off of me is a reassuring feeling."Really?"

"Yes" She smiles a smile so warm and genuine I cannot help but feel calm.

I look over at Barry who seems to be in a unwanted conversation with a noble man. I tell laurel I'm going off to talk with Barry and he seem so relieved when I saved him from the conversation.

"I owe you one"

"Yes you do"

"You danced with Oliver?"

"Yes"

"You seem pretty close"

I was caught off guard by his questions even though Barry is a kinda of a friend the last person I'd want to talk to about Oliver was him. I did not want to tell him about seeing Oliver shirtless yesterday, so I withheld that information. "Well, I just met him"

"He seems to really like you"

"I don't we just met"

I didn't know how to reply to his observation. Did Barry also see Oliver looking at me? Its seems that everyone can see it but me. I look for Laurel and I see she talking to a very handsome man.

"I need to talk to Laurel" He nods. I walk over to Laurel and the black haired mystery man.

"Felicity hello…this is Thomas the son of the Mr. Merlyn the noble man"

"Hello "

"Please as I told Laurel I liked to be called Tommy"

"Well_ Tommy_ how are you doing?"

"Amazing actually I met this gorgeous brunette that I've been trying to get to dance with me"

I look over to Laurel, excuse us from the conversation and pull her aside.

"Laurel, why wont you dance with him? He seems nice"

"You heard the stories about him and Oliver. I want a serious courtship"

"Laurel.. dancing with him won't automatically put you in a courtship but you should at least give him a try since you like him an all"

"What makes you say that?"

"You're smiling…a lot"

She gives me a cold stare we walk up to Tommy she says,"Fine. One song that's it" Tommy looks over to me and smiles.

I smile back feeling accomplished. Oliver walks over to me. "You know Tommy?"

"No,I just met him"

"Well it was nice of you"

"nice of me for what?"

"To get Laurel to dance with him. He really likes her"

"She's my best friend you tell him he better treat her right or…"

"Or what?" He seems more curious about what I'm going to do instead of protectiveness because well I did threat his friend but all in good humour.

"Or he'll have to deal with the wrath of Felicity Smoak"

He chuckles, a low chuckle, which makes my belly swirl with happiness.

"Laugh all you want little prince but I can be really scary"

"I'm sure you can Felicity" He pauses for a few moments as if he thinking about something and then he asks, "Felicity would you like to go to the garden with me? It's just from what I can tell you seem to like outside more and castle gardens are something to see…"

"I thought I was the only person in the world who rambles" We both laugh and I reply, "Yes I would"

We walk out of the ballroom through a hall way and he starts to unlock these two large doors.

"Why are these doors so big, is there a giant living are here somewhere" I mumbled and he smiles.

I always thought that the palace gardens wood be beautiful but I never expected anything like this. It was truly fascinating. There were so many different flowers and trees growing here. The air was filled with scents of each beautiful flower. Everywhere I turned, I saw the beauty of the nature. My garden back home was nice but it would borings and dull compared to this one. Everyone in town though our garden was marvelous I'm sure they would change their minds compared to this one. The moonlight shining on the garden made being here with Oliver made it romantic.

"Your garden trumps the garden back at my home by a long shot"

"you think?"

"Yes! I mean do you have magically fairies tending your gardens? If you do I'm sure my mom would love to know how you make your garden so…so.." I tried to search for the word that could describe the garden but it was difficult.

"enchanting"

"Yes" I smiles back at him happy because he found the word that described this garden.

"No fairies. Just some of the very best gardeners in the kingdom come here every two days"

"Not surprised. This is the palace home to the royal family. Everything's got to be perfect, right?"

"No not everything's perfect. I am far from perfect"

"How? I mean, you're the handsome prince living in this luxurious palace with everything you need at your beck and call."

"You think I'm handsome?"

I blushed. I could believe a let a slip like that happen. "Is that all you heard from everything I just said?"

He looks down toward the ground and walks closer until he's about ten centimeters away from me. "I know you think because I'm part of the royal family we have everything together but we all are good at putting up a front."

"You know everyone has family problems. My mother well she's my mother" There's a silence between us followed by us starting into each other eyes. I look away because the whole moment became intimate.

He was silent looking at the garden.

"She a bit controlling and sometimes crazy but I love her she's the only parent that's in my life right now"

"I understand what you mean. Because of my parents pressure I've made some bad decisions from it"

"So the girls and the drinking are all true?"

"I don't know all the stories but I'm sure some of them are true"

"I'm so stupid" I mumbled to myself.

I realize maybe that just it maybe he doesn't actually like me and I'm just a girl he wants to sleep with to prove to his parents he can do whatever he wants. I start to walk away but he grabs my wrist and pulls me back.

"Felicity, I ..."

A darker skin male walks into the the garden wearing the suit of a guard. "Prince Oliver, your mother wants to speak to you if you're busy-"

"I must be getting home the hour is late. Goodbye Oliver and -"

"Captain Diggle" I nod and walk through the doors, down the hallway and into the ballroom. I want find Laurel and leave but I was interrupted by a particularly annoying person.

"Hello I'm Ray but people can call me Raymond"

"you're prince Raymond.."

"Yes, now that we got that covered would you like to dance?" He stretched out his hand waiting.

"Sorry not in the mood to dance with anymore people especially princes" I spot Laurel and start walking toward her. He walks right in front of me.

"I'll try and not get offended by your last comment but since you don't want to dance can I at least get a name?"

I sigh. "Felicity Smoak. Now, I go to go". I walk away feeling unsure if it was the right move to give him my name. However, he was a prince and denying him a dance was already bad. I thought of my mother what she say about denying prince ray a dance, she'd probably think I'm crazy.

(**Next:** Chapter Five)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Dreaming hearts and Emerald arrows **(Prince Oliver + Felicity Smoak) **  
**Category**: Arrow  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Ship**: Felicity Smoak/Oliver Queen  
**Chapter Rating**: PG**  
****Word Count**: 12, 292

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of these characters just the idea.

**[I'M SORRY IF THERE ARE MISTAKES!]**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **It has been way to long. I decided its best that I give myself an uploading schedule from now on. Therefore, every Monday I will upload a new chapter. I guess in Australia it will be every Tuesday but whatever. You can thank my younger sister who has been asking for more chapters. I'm really excited about where I'm taking this story, I hope you're excited too.

_Please remember leave a review, follow and favourite! They are what really motive and keep me writing. In addition, I am eager to post chapters faster because of reviews._

If you want, you can follow me on Twitter OlicityWW

_Sincerely,_

_K-Mystery-K_

* * *

_**-Chapter Five-**_

I found laurel I told her that I was tired and wanted to leave. Of course, she didn't believe me but she didn't bother questioning me. As we made our way to the exit Tommy blocks our path.

"You can't be leaving so soon? You should see what people talk about when they've had a little too much to drink." He laughs but stops when he sees Laurel glaring at him.

"Sorry. We a little tired" With that we made our to the carriage and rode home.

When I got home, my mother wanted to know every detail of course, I told her the modified version one that didn't include any princes – I didn't want her to get any ideas.

After an hour of convincing myself to fall asleep, I wake from hearing noise coming from my downstairs. I quietly exit my room until I see my mom and Laurel's mom in the dining room. I was overcome by curiosity to find out why my mother would be speaking to Dinah at this time of day. I crept down the stairs, terrified that a stair wouldn't creak and give me away.

"I don't know what to do. He can't just waltz back here and claim he has a right over her" Mother says. It sent a shiver down my spine hearing my mother sound so fragile and nervous.

"You must tell Felicity before she finds out from someone else" Dinah says to my mother.

"How am I supposed to tell her? She does not even know that why he left!"

Deep down, I connect the dots I know whom she is talking about. At the same time another part of me denies the possibility.

"Felicity is not a little girl anymore. She's 19-years-old. An already grown woman."

My mother shakes her head, looking as if she could barely hold herself up. "No. She will never forgive me. I told him to stay away but he's relentless. He'll find a way to talk to her."

"Donna, I'm sure Felicity will understand once she finds out the truth about her father. Then she will refuse to see him, he can't do anything about that"

Mom starts to pace back and forth across the room when she finally answers, "I don't know. Felicity was very close to him growing up. I'm afraid my worst fear will come true."

Dinah looks at my mother confused and my mother continues, "That'll she ultimately leave me too." On that note, my mother breaks down, tears flooding her eyes. Dinah rushes over to comfort her.

"Felicity is a smart girl, Donna. She'll understand. Do not let your imagination run rampant"

I'm frozen. I can't seem to move my legs or even think about something else. My father wants to see me. How long has he been trying? Why won't my mother let me see him? What did she mean by "what he really does"? Is that why he left because mother found out something about him? Something that makes him so nervous about me finding that he'd keep away. However, why is trying to see me now? Is it because now that I'm older I'd be more understanding to _it_? My mother thinks I will be. As much as my mother can annoy me, I could never just up and leave her. Why does she think I will?

So many questions clog my mind all with little or no answers. I needed to find out more but I couldn't just walk up to my mother and ask. Perhaps she will listen to Dinah and tell me.

My mother pulls herself up from Dinah's shoulder and wipes her face. "Don't tell Laurel you were here."

"Of course, I know Laurel she'll tell Felicity and both girls will start digging for answers." Dinah smiles and gets up. "I must be leaving it is most dangerous for me to be out at these hours."

"Are you still planning on leaving this tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately, yes we're running low on money. So I'll be up there only for a few days. At the most two weeks"

"What about Laurel? Will she come with you?"

"I want her too. But she insists that she'd be fine at home alone"

"Nonsense, have her come stay here. Extend your trip in France."

Dinah stops to ponder on it for a few moments before she accepts. "Thank you, Donna." She smiles about to leave but she turns around. "I know Felicity's has this image of her father. I know he wishes you to keep it… untainted, but you need to tell her. Tell her and your worst fear will never come true."

It was weird her last words had a sort of ominous affect. I quietly walk back to my room and shut the door. I walk to my bed and wrap my blanket around me excessively tight.

It confused me as to why my mother would confide to Dinah. I knew they were friends but they sounded like they are best friends. In the midst of theses bedeviled questions all gnawing for answers; I fell asleep.

**XXX**

"Felicity! Wake up!" Laurel says. I groan trying to open my eyes to the morning light.

Laurel walks over and sits on my bed. "My mother is letting me stay here while she goes on her business trip."

I rub my eyes and stare directly at her. "Okay great. On one condition. We do not have a repeat of the last time you stayed over"

"You're right. Running through the woods was not the best idea." She smiles.

"I was talking about that and getting drunk"

"I know but my mom said she be gone for two weeks and she tells me this morning it's going to be a month!"Laurel sighs while I reluctantly pull myself to a sitting position. "Why do you seem worried then?" I ask.

"I'm afraid something's going on. She came back yesterday a little before dawn" Although I hated lying, I was not exactly sure if I should tell her the truth so I lied. "She did?"

"Yes. I don't know." Laurel ponders at thought staring onto the ground before she snaps herself back. She turns to my open window.

"You know what I blame this on, paranoia or who knows maybe she was running an errand or going out to eat"

Laurel shoots me a confused look. "In the middle of the night!"

I shrug my shoulder and to the closet and quickly change out of my night gown in a more appropriate dress with a white blouse and blue bottom.

"Felicity, why did you leave your window open while you're asleep?" She gets ups, pulls the handles on the windowpane closing them shut.

"I thought they were closed when I went to sleep. I guess. Mia must have opened when she came in"

"Are you going to tell me what happened yesterday?" Laurel looked at me with inquiring eyes. I take this moment to leave my room and head downstairs.

"Hey! You can't avoid the question forever" One thing about Laurel she was good at getting people to talk about things they didn't want to it. She also had a good eye for lies she could tell if you were lying just by looking at you. However, as they say the closer you are to someone the harder it will be to spot their lies. I'm glad she can't use it on me. I admire her sense for standing for what she believed in. I always thought she would make a great career as a lawyer but with conditions of society being where they are; it won't happen.

I walk down my stairs, down the long hallway and head to the kitchen. I find Mia mopping the floors.

I approach her and ask, "Mia, did you open my window this morning?"

She stops mopping, half her weight being held by the mop she answers, "No, Miss. Felicity I though you did. It's was second time it's happened too. Maybe your mother opened it"

"Yea maybe" I smiled and walked away. Wait this is the second time? Maybe it was Dad. Why would he even sneak in like that? No, it couldn't be him. If it wasn't him than who?

I hear my mom calling me form the dining area. A part of myself tells me this is the moment. She will tell me.

She's sitting on the couch legs crossed and giving her best Donna smile. You take one look at her and there no trace of the fragile state she was in last night."Felicity. You, Laurel and I will be attending tea with Isabel and her mother?"

"Oh god, mom not the Rochev's."

She nods her head."Yes. Isabel was insist on it"

_Of course, that two faced gilflurt organized this to relish about something to my face,_ I thought.

"Fine. I'm going riding" I knew she hated me riding but I never asked why. I always thought that maybe it was because she wanted to protect me but what if it was for an entirely different reason. What if she though Father would try to contact me this way. "No Felicity you can't"

"Why not Mom" I snapped back giving her chance to tell me but she did not. I left through the front and headed to the stable out back. Currently the stable boy, Aaron, was brushing Bruiser – the black stallion. She's certainly one of most beautiful of the four we have but I have always preferred Starlight as she did to me. As I child I spent much of my time brushing her and feeding her favorite treats. I always made time to ride her each week.

I rub Starlight from her forehead to her muzzle. Starlight is an Arabian white horse she's easily recognisable because of her high tail and odd head shape. Regardless, she is a beauty. We also have Grace - the American quarter horse and Abacus - the Shire horse.

I turn to Aaron and ask, "Aaron, could you put a saddle on Starlight. I'm going out for a ride today"

"Anything for you, Lady Smoak" Aaron the small village boy who was the son of a poor businessman. His fate was set from the day he was born until mother saw the way Aaron was with horses. Aaron doesn't make a lot of money but enough to sustain himself and his father. Every time, I look into Aaron eye's I see the pain that he tries to disguise. It remains me of my mother always pretending nothing has an effect on her. Maybe that's why I knew how to recognize pain so easily; I could always see it on my mother.

Few moments later I get up on the horse and ride off. At first, I ride around the field in complete silence and I decided to ride a little closer to the forest. I rode a bit faster pushing Starlight with every stride. I felt completely free reminiscing about my times when I saw the horses as a child. All the confusion and anger melted away into this feeling of being free.

** X**

After I get home, my mother had me quickly changed into a gorgeous emerald green dress and Laurel wore a sapphire dress. The only thing that was wrong was that I'd have to wear such a nice dress to an abhorrent event.

We arrive by carriage and the house is about the size of my house but it's more lavish. It has a garden at the front on each side of the house. Up the steps, the railings are painted gold with intricate designed. The door opens and we make away across the hall and to the yard, where I pass the ballroom, dining area, kitchen and the heavily decorated stairs that leads to the devil's sleeping quarters.

I expected Isabel and her mother to be there what I did not expect were Oliver and Thea sitting there as well. Laurel and I both share a mutually horrified glance. I look back to the table and see I am sitting right beside Oliver with Isabel on the other side. Laurel takes her sit adjacent to me my mother sits beside her. Now, I understood why Isabel was "insist" on having me here.

"I'm glad you could all enjoy Tea with my daughter and I. Thank you, Prince Oliver and Princess Thea for attending," She smiling, hardly genuine because it felt empty and dry.

"I was forced to come here" Thea says smiling staring right at her brother. Everyone looked mortified except Laurel and I who laughed but abruptly stop when Mrs. Rochev gave us her dagger eyes. My mother flashed a look of furry at me.

"It was joke," Thea continues trying to lighten the unpleasant mood. "It's a beautiful house," Thea says.

"Yes, it must cost a fortune to maintain such a lavish home." My mother's says obviously trying to make up for the embarrassing moments that happened just a few seconds ago.

"Nothing my_ husband_ and I can't handle" Mrs. Rochev says staring at my mother. Something about the way she emphasised the word husbandseemedaimed at my mother and I.

I knew some of the rumors: my dad left for another woman, my father is a criminal, he's dead…etc. However, these days people believe anything they hear which is why so many people stress about the reputation.

I turn to whisper to Laurel "The apple does not fall far from the Tree" and she stifles a laugh. It's true both women should be equipped with devil's horns so people can stay far away. The only difference between Isabel and her mother is that Mrs. Rochev is worse. She'll spread lies to ruin someone's reputation or she'll directly threaten you if she feels intimated or insulted.

"We manage if that's what you're trying to get at" This comment from me makes Thea laugh and Oliver smile. I turn to look at him and notice he has an aroma that reminds me of the forest. Isabel sees this and quickly grasps his hand.

"Yes. Umh... Felicity, how are you doing? Not married yet?" Lady Rochev says as she takes a sip of her wine.

"I guess I haven't found the one I'm looking for yet"

Mrs. Rochev gives me a mischievous smile. "Dear, your 19-ninetheen-years-old quite old to most men"

"Not true" Oliver says, everyone looks to him Isabel more aghast then most. I can't help but smile at his comment. He quickly tries to correct himself "I'm mean that it doesn't matter to some guys I know"

"Maybe but most women don't want to throw away their good child-bearing years" Mrs. Rochev looks at me with her dagger eyes.

"Felicity still has many 'good' years left. She's young and beautiful. She'll find someone" Laurel and I share a smile.

"Well my Isabel - as old as she might be - plans to marry soon. Don't you Isabel?"

"Yes, I do." She looks directly at Oliver although I doubt he'll end up marrying her since he looks terrified.

"Oliver, will you be courting my daughter?" Isabel asks. I realize that Mrs. Rochev picked the perfect time to ask this. If he denies he'll insult them but if he agrees he'll be stuck with the devil's spawn.

Just as he's about to answer Oliver is saved by Thea. "You know my brother just doesn't know what he wants. I tell him he needs to figure it out"

"Boys will be boys. Oliver my Isabel has many other offers. She won't wait forever. Besides such indecisiveness is not a good trait to carry with you when you're crowned King," Isabel's mother says with that same wicked smirk she showed me earlier.

"I'm indecisive to a point. I see it as a perfectly normal and good thing. It often reflects on one's intelligence because they want to be absolutely positive they make the right choice. I believe everyone would not want a king who rushes and makes bad decisions?" Oliver says this without hesitation you would think he memorized this.

Laurel turns and looks directly at Oliver. "Oliver do you think you would make a good king?"

"I do. I care for the people of the kingdom. I believe I can make it a better place for everyone" Although, I thought I knew who he was before the image starts to disappear. I regret that I didn't give him the chance to explain himself.

"That's my brother. The saint" Thea says sipping her wine.

"You do plan to have an heir?" my mother asks.

Before, he was smiling but now he's stern."Yes, not only because their meant to take the throne. I want some of my own"

"Certainly, a boy?" My mother asks while I give her a look.

"It would be nice, yes"

"I'll be terrified. Another Oliver" She smiles while everyone else laughs.

"Yes, well that's all the time I have. You must all be going" Mrs. Rochev escorts us all to the front of her house. Laurel, Thea and my mother all get into the carriages but I stop to talk Oliver.

"Oliver I just wanted to say you sounded like a really King. By hat I mean you sound perfect to be king not like a king I mean you're going to be king. You know what I mean"

He smiles as we walk down the steps together. "I understand." I start to walk away when I hear him calling me back. "Felicity. Could you come to the castle tomorrow?"

"Sure I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind actually that's understatement she'd be ecstatic. Laurel staying over so she would come too."

"Felicity I mean just you and me? A walk around the garden maybe. " He smiles.

I smile too. "Me?"

"Yes you" He smiles and leans in to my ear. "I like the color green on you".

He walks away saying, "Bring Laurel too. Tommy will want to see her". I watch as he gets into the carriage in shock. Oliver Queen interested in me. I have all these butterflies in my stomach. I realize that I have this huge smile while staring at ground and my mother looks at me weirdly. Then I remember I have to tell her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Dreaming hearts and Emerald arrows **(Prince Oliver + Felicity Smoak) **  
**Category**: Arrow  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Ship**: Felicity Smoak/Oliver Queen  
**Chapter Rating**: PG -13

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of these characters just the idea.

**[IM SORRY IF THERE ARE MISTAKES!]**

* * *

_**-Chapter Six-**_

**X X X**

"Oliver" I say through my breath as I step out of the carriage. He looked amazing with his gold and beige petti coat and beige pants. I starred at the way his blue eyes caught the light and the way his lips curled into a perfect.

"Felicity" He led me into the castle. I had forgotten all about Laurel still in the carriage.

We walk through the large double door into the magnificent castle. I look down at the exquisite cold, hard marble floors, each tile chosen with a specific taste in mind that meet two stairs on opposite side going in the same direction- one on the left, one on the right. The railing of the staircase is carefully engraved with vines-like shapes all painted in gold. There are six large stone pillars evenly spaced, to keep the castle standing. Each one is elegantly carved to accent the Renaissance feel of the castle. To my left, I see the ballroom. To my right, a hall that may lead to dining room area.

Oliver takes us past the double staircase and down a long corridor. There are several paintings on the wall – each different from the other.

"How are you?" He asks it seems like such a generic term. I didn't even know I felt happier, lighter. Most of all, I was nervous I really didn't want to say or do something stupid that could ruin this.

"Feel good... Great actually. A little nervous though…" There it goes it goes my rambling. However, Oliver doesn't even find it awkward he actually smiles and I feel my cheeks turn bright red.

I'm in such an awe with beauty of the castle I almost do notice Oliver turning and walking into a large room. Just like the rest of the castle, this room is beautifully decorated. The carpet is dark scarlet red and the walls are coated with a light beige colour, the walls had the gold art-likes designs. However, most of the room was taken up by a very large array of books with gigantic wooden bookshelves.

"This is our family library." He said pointing to the hundreds of thousands of books.

"You've got so many books" I say in awe walking straight to the first shelve I see. I notice some are first editions and worth more than my own house.

"We have three more. This is the biggest one" He says with his hands in his pockets.

"Do you read?" I ask him, his stare lingers on me for a minute.

"No. Not really"

"So I can have them all?"

He laughs and it makes my heart swell. "You like to read?"

"I love to read. That feeling of being absorbed into a story. It's beautiful…Oh you've even got Shakespeare" I stare at the Hamlet – one of the stories my father used to read to me as a bedtime story. My mother preferred Romeo and Juliet but I thought it was stupid. As if people could fall in love in one night. Real love takes time to build.

"Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player. That struts and frets his hour upon the stage and then is heard no more. It is a tale Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing."

"You quoted Shakespeare. Wow Queen you really know how to impress a girl" The last part I mumbled but if he heard it he didn't say anything. "Do you feel really like that? About life?" I ask.

"Haven't we all felt like that some point in my life?"

I didn't know how to respond. There was truth to the quote life is short and fragile. We have to live the lives we want because it could all be gone tomorrow.

Oliver was in a situation for five years where he'd risked his life every day. I can see why he like the quote.

It's quiet between us but not awkward. Almost sad. I know there's something he's not saying. "You once told me to talk about my experiences. It's hard because talking about it means re-living it."

"I know I said that but.." He cuts me off "No I feel like I can talk about it with you"

He sighs now calm and composed he starts to talk. "Being there. Everything is louder. The adrenaline is going through your system. All you want to do is run but you stay to fight because your team depends on you. You can stay up for days on end. You're always on alert and always watching your back. If one of your friends get shot, you still have to keep moving." He stops I don't push him to continue I just wait. He starts to speak again "I didn't let them give me special treatment because I'm the prince. They all insisted since I'm going to be future king"

"It must be hard for you" I say a little shaken by what he's told me. "It must still be hard for you"

"It is but the only thing you can do is try to live" I look into his deep sorrowed filled eyes.

I place a hand –as comfort- tingles run up and down my arm. A few minutes later, I look up at his blue eyes already staring at mine. I turn away from the intensity of the stare but the butterflies in my stomach still linger.

"I lost some of my good friends there." Instantly I understand how it feels to lose someone. It is as if they take a piece of you. One that can never be replaced or fixed.

"I'm sorry" I apologized. "I lost my dad.-Not to the war. I don't even remember what he really looks like but I still remember how much it hurts." Oliver just nods and ushers me to takes a seat on the couch.

"You talked about a team were you a captain?" I ask a question to lighten the mood.

"No. Diggle was my team captain" He shakes his head.

"The castle guard I saw the night of the ball" I remembered his seeing his name after leaving the ball that night.

"Yes" He just smiles.

"How long have you to known each other?"

He ponders on it for a bit. "Six years. My mother assigned him to watch out for me."

"You must be glad to have him around."

"You have no idea" He sighs and again I feel like he's holding something back but I wasn't about to force him to tell me anything.

"What about Laurel? You too seem like sisters?"

I smile. "I met her when I was seven. I was going through a tough time. I was a bit of loner. Always keeping to myself." I pause for bit. "She helped me. She was the ear to my problems and we could relate because we had so many things in common. Now since I've known her for so long. She's is kind of like my sister. We've been through some crazy things together""

"What kind of crazy things?" He says with a mischievous smile. I just laugh, loudly.

"You know...The usual… you expect from two young girls…I mean…Oh God, it sounds worse but I mean...We" I feel myself turning red from the embarrassment. He just laughs at me.

"It's okay Felicity. You're talking to the king when it comes to crazy things." I raise one-eyebrow curios as to what he's talking about.

"Tommy and I. We did some pretty stupid things when I was younger" He just looks at me before adding, "Once we went to some fancy party. I drank so much alcohol I was bouncing all over the place. I ended throwing up all over myself and I was supposed to do a speech."

"No oh my god" I place my hand over my mouth in complete shock."You didn't the speech. Did you?"

"No. Tommy swopped and saved me," He laughs and I can help but laugh too.

"Tommy is your best friend?"

"Yea. Our families have known each other forever. We literally grew up together." He continues, "He also my partner in crime."

"Wow" I say trying to breathe after all that laughter."I mean I've only gotten drunk once before and I severely regret it." I began "It happened not too long ago. Laurel and I drank I don't even remember how much. I know she ended up running off and I had to find her." I pause. Should I tell him about the Hood? The king was not to supportive of The Hood so I imagine Oliver wouldn't be either. I decide to leave the Hood part out. "I got myself into trouble and some guy helped me out." Okay. So it wasn't exactly a lie but it was the truth either but I didn't see a point in telling him. If I get to know him a little bit better maybe I'd tell him.

Besides, I bet the Hood forgotten all about me.

I look back at Oliver. I don't know. He seems disappointed. "This guy. He sounds like a real Samaritan"

I thought about it for a moment. It was true. It didn't matter what people thought of him I would always think of him as a good person. Not thing would change that. I wish I could met him so I could thank him in person. I look right at Oliver and say, "Yes. Yes he is" He grins. I could help think how attractive he looked smiling like that. I smell forest off him again.

"You smell like the forest. It's nice" I blurt out.

He almost burst out laughing. "That is the second time someone's told me that"

"Who's the first?"

"Diggle" I smile at this. It's weird. Talking to Oliver I feel like we've known each other for long time. A bit like an old married couple. My heart starts racing when I look at him to long. If he catches, I blush. When I talk, I can feel him staring at me I try and calm my feelings. He told me more stories about him and Tommy. Although most of them he ended up drunk in they were all so funny. He told me about his sister Thea. How he calls her "speedy" because she always chased him around when they were younger. He tells me how much he missed that part of his life. When everything was easier.

He even tells me about his parents.

"My dad wants me to be the good king. He takes me to all these meetings and I watch him when he does his duty as a king. My mom wants the exact same thing."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm scared I fail them. My parents. More importantly the people"

"If the man I met is how you're going to be when your king. I don't think you will fail them" I say but he still doesn't seem convinced. "You know my mom puts the same pressure on me. She wants me to get married. I tell her I will when I meet the right person. I know it doesn't even come close to the situation. I guess what I'm trying to say is don't let anyone pressure your decision."

He nods. "Hey if you ever need anyone to talk too. You can talk to me" He smiles and asks, "You said your dad-"I freeze it has nothing to do with him asking me. It's the memories it brings up. I had forgotten all about my mom and Dinah's conversation about him. It makes so happy that I might see him again.

"I haven't seen him in sixteen years."

"Oh" Is all he says. I understand I wouldn't know what to say if someone's parent left them. "I'm sorry" He finishes.

"Yes. I'm sure I'll see him again one day" I smile at that. It was true.

I go on to tell him about all the great times my and dad and I had. I told him about where my loves of horse started. How my dad would take me riding. I told him about his room. How I spent most of my time in there with him. He smiles when I tell him that everything we built we gave to someone who needed it.

I even told him about our walks through the village. I realized talked about all the good times with my dad. Most of them were like that. However, there were few times I remember when my dad would lose his temper or be acting weird. Some days when strange men would show up around my house or he'd hide things from me.

Suddenly I hear Dinah's words from the other night

_I know Felicity's has this image of her father. I know he wishes you to keep it… untainted, but you need to tell her. Tell her and your worst fear will never come true_

"Felicity" He says and I snap back. "It looked like I lost you there…"

Oh oops.

"A thought just crossed my mind." It falls silent between. I look to the window and see that the sun is now setting. _How many hours have I been talking to him?_

Oliver looks off to the doorway and I follow his eyes there. A copper brawny man is standing there.

"Hi Captain Diggle" I smile, walk over and shake his hand.

He laughs. "I just go by Diggle these days. You must be Ms. Smoak" He crosses his arm and smiles back.

"That's me. Just call me Felicity"

His smile is so warm and genuine it is infectious. "Ms- Felicity. You carriage awaits you" He leaves after that. My heart sinks. I don't want to leave.

I avoided his eye contact, afraid he'd see how I feel. I could feel his eyes on me. He's waiting me for me to say something.

I finally look up into his blue eyes and the intensity caught me off guard. We're right in front of each other. _I think he's going to kiss me. _His face came a little a closer before "I had fun today" I chirped. He smiles and shakes his head.

_I just ruined the moment. Way to go Felicity._

"I had fun today too" He smiles his perfect Queen smiles and winks. I feel a blush rising so I wave him off and walk back. I feel my heart beating out of my chest, I was breathing so heavy I'd though I pass out.

_Why Felicity? Why ruin the moment he's about to kiss you?_

I hear footsteps behind me. My arm is pulled back. Oliver is so close to me I can hear his breathing, the heat of his body suddenly wrapping around me. He slipped his arm around the small of my back. I looked down, my smile hidden by my blonde curls. As I slowly lifted my head, my eyes drifted upwards and met his. He let the corners of his mouth crease into a slight smile before he began to lean towards me. I felt my body lean into his, my face just inches from his. As his lips met mine, his hands explored back whilst my hands slipped through his soft hair.

I'm surprised he couldn't hear my heart. I wasn't about to ruin this moment. This kiss is so perfect. This moment I would remember for the rest of my life.

After he let me go, I wished I could kiss him again. I walked to carriage smiling all the way along. Every time I thought of him and the kiss, a giant grin would appear on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Dreaming hearts and Emerald arrows **(Prince Oliver + Felicity Smoak) **  
**Category**: Arrow  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Ship**: Felicity Smoak/Oliver Queen  
**Chapter Rating**: PG-13

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of these characters just the idea.

**[IM SORRY IF THERE ARE MISTAKES!]**

* * *

**-Chapter Seven-**

You know when you think of something or someone that made you so unbelievably happy? That's what I feel right now. There's this goofy smile I can't get rid of. I almost forgot about all my problems. ALMOST.

I don't care about what my mom wants I need to know what she was talking about. I'm tired of her keeping things from me as if I'm still a naive child who couldn't possible understand. I wouldn't ask her my questions tonight. I was so tired even though I haven't done anything physical.

I just talked to him for hours. I told him things. Personal things. He did too. It was a special moment that'll I remember. He's more than I expected him to be. He's sensitive, caring and regal. There's no doubt in my mind, that he's going to be a great king.

I knew if I was in that position I might crumple under the pressure or feel so confused about everything. There are so many qualities that you need to be a king or queen. For starters, honesty, compassion, being fair and knowledgeable. You're the leader you need to represent all of people. There are probably people in the court that care more about the rich than the poor. Im glad my father taught me to value all lives. Whenever I could, I should help those in need.

He taught me not to be vain, selfish, conceited and not to dwell on wealth and social order. Can't say Isabella's parents taught her the same.

I was glad that the sun had set and it was dark so Laurel couldn't see me blushing. I probably look like a tomato right now.

I've kissed other guys in my life but never as good as Oliver's. It made me all tingly and giddy.

"Felicity" A faint voice calls me from my thoughts. I turn to look at Laurel who sits across from me glaring curiously.

"Yea"

"Are you going to tell me what happened with you and Oliver?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Felicity seriously I want to know if anything happened. You have a goofy smile on your face and I'll bet your blushing"

My smiles drops from my face. But I knew I was going to end up telling her anyway. "It was great. He told me things and I told him things and yea"

She raised a brow. "That's it?"

I couldn't hold it any longer. "Okay he...kissed me"

Her mouth drops and she looks at me in disbelief. She hasn't said anything and it wasn't the reaction I expected from her. I expected her to jump up and down with the same excitement I had. "What's wrong?"

"It's just. He is Oliver Queen. He's known for using girls and than moving on"

I was a little taken back. Does she think I'm going to end up like those girls? I would say I'm a lot smarter than that. I snap back sounding a little angrier than I am."Everyone knows that Laurel"

"I just want you to be careful."

"I can take care of myself"

"I know it's just your Felicity. Sweet, kind, bubbly and caring Felicity"

I can see where she's coming from. She's just trying to look out for me. Even though I could do without it. "Yea I get it. Don't worry about me Laurel" We both remained silent the rest of the ride.

Once the carriage reached the house the awkward silence was still there. When I got out I was jumped by my mother and her questions.

She hugged me squeezing what little air I had that the corset wasn't already taking. "Oh Felicity. How are you? How was it? How was he?" I tried to anwser her questions but she seemed to have more and more. I was tired of just standing there. Laurel went inside a few minutes ago I instantly felt bad. I hope she doesn't think I'm angry with her.

Off in the distance, I hear the horses. Something must of spooked them.

"What's with the horses?" My mother asks.

"It might be a snake or something. I'll just check" I suggest but she she holds me back.

"Felicity maybe we should send someone to get the stable boy"

I shake my head in disappointment. "Mom his name is Aaron. It's night I'd rather not wake him if he's sleeping." I walk off in the direction of the stable. I walk in expecting to light a torch but one's already lit. Weird.

I check the horses which seem to be fine. I couldn't find or see anything that could spook them. My eyes scan the stable again and I see it. A white envelope placed on the ground addressed to me. I pick up the letter and recognize this distinctive hand writing as my fathers. I look around to see if anyone was there and I take a seat and open the envelope.

_Dear Felicity,_

_I know your probably confused if your the one reading this. I set this all up in the hopes that no one else but you would read this. I want you to know that I wish I could see you. But I've made a decisions that could put you in danger._

I smile trying to hold back the tears. I guess my father spooked the horses at this time so I could be the one to check on them. My mother didn't really like animals and she avoided them as much as she could. Also, what was my father talking about? What decisions? Why does everyone become vague when my father is brought up?

_Your mother was smart to tell me to leave. I thought I could protect you but I couldn't. That doesn't mean I haven't watched over you in the years. I hate that I could only watch you grown up from a distance._

My mother told him to leave? Why wouldn't she tell me? I was six years old at the time and telling a kid you kicked their father out to paints you as the bad guy. That's what she thought? I was going to hate her becasue she told him to leave. I couldn't help but feel angry. She kept this from me all these years and dad is one the one to tell me first. He thinks I'm mature enough to know why not my own mother.

_I see you've grown up into an amazing woman. I knew you would grow up beautiful and strong person like me._

I grin my father thinks I've grown up to become an amazing, beautiful and strong woman.

_Even though your mother annoys you from time to time and you must be angry with your mother -don't be. It was the best decision to make to protect you. She cares for you and loves you with her heart and soul and doesn't want to see her beautiful daughter get hurt._

I knew my mother cared for me but her cristism was relentless and sometimes harsh, I forget that she actually loves me and not the social status or the parties.

_I will find a way to come talk to you again in person this time. It's been too long since I've had a conversation with you. Pumpkin keep this from your mother she'll try and stop you from talking to me._

_Please discard and keep the information in this letter a secret. I don't want certain people to come for you because of me._

_I know this must be odd but stay away from Oliver Queen. He's not the right person for you to be around. He's a man full of secrets._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

_Richard Smoak_

This is the second time today someone's warned me about Oliver. What kind of secrets are we talking here? Then again something that hidden is never really a good thing. What kind of people is my dad talking about? This letter gave me a lot more questions than answers

I starred at the short, simple letter for what felt like forever. I looked at the torch. The best way to get rid of it was to burn the letter. I didn't want too. This letter as small as it is makes me feel connected to him.

I knew that if I took any longer my mother will be wondering what was going on. So I placed the letter in the fire and watched it burn away into ashes. Excited that the next time I hear from my father again would be in person.

**XXX**

The morning came and went. I did my lessons today which I haven't done in a while. She was especially hard on me drilling me with french and instrument lessons. French was easy I could pick it up no problem but the instruments were always a doozy. My clumsiness doesn't help at all.

She'd scold me when I'd make a mistake but I bushed it off and tried harder. I guess missing so many lessons made me rusty.

The only thing I looked forward to was riding.

I couldn't wait to feel the sun on my skin and the wind in my hair. It was the most peaceful experience in the world. Well, maybe not the world but you get my point.

Laurel and I talked a bit. I hated that I kept so many things from her. I usually tell her everything and I liked that. Someone to listen to me without judgment and wasn't going to spill my secrets to anyone else.

Snap.

The governess was snapping her finger at me. On list of priorities and duties the lesson was at the back of my mind. I kept dazing off all throughout the lesson thinking about the letter. Then I would think about Oliver which inevitably made me think about the kiss.

After the lesson was finished I quickly went off to the stables. Aaron was already there and I decided to take this chance to ask him some questions.

"Aaron" I say looking at him trying to make myself seem casual.

"Yes Lady Smoak" He turns and flashes his pearly white smile. Aaron was an attractive boy with his structured face and brunette hair. Any girl would be lucky to have him. It sucks that most girls have parents who care more about status and money than setting their child with someone who's caring, protective and good looking like Aaron.

"Have you ever seen anyone but yourself come to these stables?" I ask only to find out who here has contact with my father. I would suspect someone like Aaron but he leaves just before sun down to go see his father.

"No" He shakes his head and he stops to look at me. "But any of the workers have access in here. Why? Something happen?". He goes back to tightening the saddle on Starlight.

"No, I was just curious" I lied I knew exactly why I was asking.

He nods and hands Starlight to me. I take her and ride down to the village. I want to buy some new things anyway.

When I got to the village. I had a couple hours till dawn so I had some time to spare.  
There were so many people here. I had to be careful so I kept my pouch of money and my horse close to me.

All the vendors were out each selling something different.

I went to the vendor selling jewelry and pieces of clothing. I started picking at pieces that caught my eye.

Once I picked a few pieces that I liked I was about to buy it when someone placed the coins faster than me. I looked to see who it was and it's Prince Raymond.

"You didn't need to pay for that" I say, annoyed. His presence just seemed to show up out of nowhere.

"Nah, it's okay perks to being having a lot more money than you know what to do with" He smiles, not caring just how blunt he is.

"Well Prince Raymond thanks but here the money I now _don't_ owe you-" I say handing him a handful of coins.

He just stands there not taking the coins. "What you don't want my company?" I start to walk further down the path to Helen's vendor. He follows adding, "It's actually Ray." I continue to ignore him.

"You know it's was pretty easy to find you. Most woman would think a guy going through all this trouble would be romantic" I turn to glare at him.

"It more along the lines of creepy"

"Okay if you just forget all about this. I came to ask you to come with me to a dinner party or a play?"

I almost burst out laughing in his face. He could see the amusement in my eyes. I walked away from him. When I turned to see if he was there he was gone. I felt satisfied that I got rid of him.

I went to the fabric vendor which is Helena's vendor. Everyone knew about Helena's father and his not-so-good ways so a lot of people didn't buy from her. It's sad she has nothing to do with that life.

"Hey Helena"

"Felicity buying any new fabric today?" She smiled her teeth gleaming white. Her jet black hair ruffled up in direct view of the sun.

"Sure what have you got?"

She just points to what she has hanging. It's a surprise considering I knew that business wasn't that good but I didn't know they were doing that bad. She reads the look on my face and says, "Yes I know but it's been pretty bad here lately"

I give a confused look because I have no idea what she's talking about. "What do you mean?"

She signs and turns to look at the village. "We'll lately there's been more crime activity than usually. People say there some rebellion rising"

I still look confused and she continues, "it's the taxes it's gotten worse. People are mad at King Robert."

"Taxes? Wait I don't get it?"

"No offensive Felicity but you have money you don't need to worry. People who don't have money do."

"Oh" The only thing I could say. Any time people started to talk about money the conservation never ends well.

"It's fine really. I just have to deal with the break ins and robberies"

I hug her for comfort and head on my way with Starlight at my side. I feel like recently life's just been getting more out of control.

When I rode home, it was sunset and I went straight to talk to Laurel. I found her seating right by the garden looking off in the distance.

"Hey Laurel"

"Hey"

"I'm not angry at you for yesterday."

She smiles. " I know Felicity no one can read you better than me"

I take a seat beside her, looking at the sunset. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

She nods in agreement.

"Laurel what do you about the robberies?"

"Not much. I only know that they've been going on for a while now. "

"What about the taxes? Apparently it's making people angry?"

"With the robberies going on people are having a hard time paying their taxes. The king just raised it a month ago. That equals a lot of angry poor people"

"What are they stealing exactly?"

"Anything they can get their hands on really which is odd"

"Because...?"

"Because robbers usually go for the valuables but these robbers seem to be purposely trying to run these people out of business"

"You think it's setup?"

"Not just me. A lot of people do. I'm surprised you haven't heard about this"

"Wow. I feel like I've been living under a rock" I breathe as I look at the now dark sky. The twinkling stars above.

She groans, pulls herself off from the ground and dusts the back of her dress."I'm going back to my place. Just to grab a few things"

"Now? but it's nightfall" I gape at her, shocked.

"It's important"

I debated it for a minute and I couldn't let her go alone. Not with all the crazy things that's been going on lately.

After we convinced my mom which we almost didn't we went on the horses. Horses were fasting than walking.

Once we got there Laurel opened the door and we walked in. All the lights were shut but I could still see because her house has giant windows in the living room; its the first thing you see when you walk to your left. The staircase leads up to the bedrooms and to the right of the entrance is the study room/library. Only Dinah uses that room for her business.

It was so quiet. Laurel turns on the lights and I see the house still hasn't changed much. I used to come over every other day to escape my mother for a couple of hours. I was jealous of Laurel and her perfect little family. Her dad was always around when she was younger but when he got the promotion at work he spent a lot more time there than at home. Still, it didn't change their perfect family dynamic.

Laurel walked upstairs to grab a few things while I waited downstairs. Few minutes passed I heard her come back downstairs and I lay myself on the green couch. It was then that I heard a scream and glass crash to the ground. I didn't hesitate to run to the kitchen - where the screaming came from. I see men at least six of them in all black attire. All looking at us.

I gulp and look at Laurel who looks just as terrified. I look back at the men staring at the only part of them, I can see which is their eyes.

We both to the living room and the men run after us. We run to the front door another man is stands in the door frame. We back up until we're stuck between the six men and this red hooded dude. He yells in a low voice "Upstairs". Laurel and I go for the stairs and the six men react - two tried to go after us but the red hood guy blocked their path. I notice another guy - covered as well - come from the kitchen. I don't think he was a part of the six men because he was helping the red hooded guy fight them.

Laurel and I reach of the top stairs we go straight to her bedroom and shut the door. We take a deep breathe as we use our bodies to barricade the door. I'm sweating all from the top of my head and so is Laurel.

"What the hell was that!" I choke out.

"I don't know" She says as she shakes her head.

We're trying to catch our breathe when the window in Laurel's room shatters. We look straight to the man climbing in. I would swear my heart stopped dead. I knew him. I couldn't forget that ugly face of his.

The man that tried to rape me in the forest.

I look in horror but Laurel seems confused by my response to him. "YOU!" I yell. He grins the same smug grin I saw that other night.

"Glad you remember me dear sweet Felicity" He starts to walk toward us but Laurel opens the door and runs out dragging me by the arm.

"Felicity! Where are you going?" He screams in the distance. I can hear his footsteps getting louder and louder from behind us. I trip over my gown and fall flat on my chest.

_I know stupid and the worse timing ever!_

I turn back to see him still holding that stupid grin on his face. He grabs my arm and forces me up.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" I struggle from his hold but he's stronger than me.

"You and I are going somewhere"

No!

I couldn't let this happen. I looked for Laurel but she was gone. I could her screaming from downstairs. I look back at him and cringe at the sight of him.

An idea pops into my head.

I kick him sending my foot straight into his jewels.

He cries back in pain and I take this moment to break from his hold. I run to the stairs but one of goons in black is making his way up the stairs. I walk to Dinah's room which is on the other side of the house.

I run and lock the door. This is the only room in this house with a lock on the door but this won't stop them from coming in. I was about to use the dresser to block the door when I bump into someone from behind me. I let out a piercing, loud scream that I'm sure everyone else heard.

**Author's Note: **_Haha a cliff hanger! I know you're probably freaking out right now but don't worry I'll try to get a faster update up. I won't put a specific date or day anymore since something always come up when I do this. an I just say how happy I am to have 217 followers on this story. You know when I first started writing this I never thought so many people would actually like it. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Dreaming hearts and Emerald arrows **(Prince Oliver + Felicity Smoak) **  
**Category**: Arrow  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Ship**: Felicity Smoak/Oliver Queen  
**Chapter Rating**: PG-13

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of these characters just the idea.

**[IM SORRY IF THERE ARE MISTAKES!]**

* * *

**-Chapter Eight-**

I've stop screaming and haven't moved from my spot. The window in Dinah's room is open. I just stare at the man I've never thought I'd see again.

It's the Hood.

He looks at me, the lighting in this room is making it easier for me to see him. He quickly avoids my gaze, putting his head down so I only see his mouth.

"You have some amazing timing you know" I say fixing my ruffled hair and dress. I take a step forward to him when there's a pounding on the door.

"Felicity open up!" I take a few steps away from the door. I hear footsteps making their way upstairs. They're all coming up here. The pounding gets louder and harder.

"Felicity you can't hide from me forever. We have things to talk about. You remember your dear old father right?"

The door is starting bending sending chips and pieces of wood start flying off.

The Hood tenses and looks around. He turns to look back at me, our eyes finally connecting. He orders in a deep, dark tone,"Felicity stay behind me". He grabs my wrist forcing me behind him. I shudder from the touch of his cold leather glove.

The door flies open and three men in black along with the one who attacked me that other night. It's four against one. The odds don't look good for us.

The Hood quickly falls into action dodging the fist one man threw. The Hood grabs a miniature arrow from his top left leg and impales it right in the neck of the guy. He falls down to the floor as if he was a ragged doll.

The other two quickly come forward one wanting to come in my direction but the Hood blocks his path, putting an arm in his way.

For the first time since my attacker came in our gazes lock. I stare into his old, unrelenting eyes. He's angry the Hood already took out one of his men.

The two men in black both attack the Hood. Both are now on a separate side of him. They both start tag teaming him. One sends his foot right to the Hoods chest but he blocks it. The other kicks him to the back sending him to his knees.

One kicks again but he blocks it and the one to his right kicks him to the back at the head, send the hood farther down to the ground.

I see the creep is still there watching the whole thing with amusement. He thinks the hood is going to lose, what if he actually does?

I throw away that thought. I can't think like that. Besides, I heard the Hood has never lost a fight.

One on the left starts to make his way to my direction. Every step he took I took one backward.

The Hood kicks the guy behind me sending him to the ground. He crashes into the lamp which knocked him to unconscious.

There's only one guy standing plus the creep who still at the door. The man in front of me just stood there. He raised a hand and the Hood appeared from him, twisting it till it cracked. He snapped his neck within the next few seconds.

I'm speechless he just killed without hesitation. He doesn't even seem fazed by this. I already know he's killed before but seeing it now...it's horrifying.

The Hood shifts his gaze to the creep who starts to back up.

"I know when I'm defeated. But you can't protect her forever" He runs to the stairs and the Hood runs after him.

I'm left standing in that room. One dead guy and the other two are passed out - I think. The one that hit the nightstand starts to move and I leave the room stepping over the dead body.

I only notice now as I pass the mirror the cut on my hand. I don't remember getting it at all.

I make my way downstairs I see the damage the fight has caused. The curtains are ripped, windows shattered, tables turned over; it looked like a hurricane came through here.

I see creep on the living room floor. Dead. An arrow right through his chest.

I see the Hood walks back into the house with the red hooded dude. Laurel isn't with them.

"Let's go" He grabs me forcibly and I wrench my arm from his grip.

"Wait, where's Laurel?" I demanded not daring looks away from him.

"She's with another one of my guys. Now let's go" He grips my arm once again I let him pull me out to the front of the house. I see Laurel with the horses and this other man I recognize from when I saw him helping the red hooded guy from earlier. He wearing a black coat with black trousers and his face is fully covered but I can see from his hands he's copper skinned.

She runs and hugs me. I'm so happy to see she's alright. She lets go staring intently at my face.

"You're okay! I can't believe it! What happened to you back there?" She asks concerned.

"I tripped over this stupid dress" I answer pointing to the dress.

The Hood starts to talk among his partners. I start to tune into the conversation.

"Are they all dead?" The masked guy asked the other two.

"Yes"

"How did they even know they'd be here?"

Laurel says,"Thanks for your help but were going now" I look at Laurel she her face is written with fear and anger. She doesn't trust the Hood.

"You can't leave without us. It's not safe" the red hooded face speaks up mimicking the same voice the Hood had but his sounded different. He sounded young.

Laurel grabs my hand, I feel it sting so I hiss and immediately pull it away. I take a glance to see it bleeding, profusely. It was deeper than I thought. Laurel look at her hand and to mine she announces, "Your bleeding"

I take a peek on everyone's faces they're all staring at me. "It's fine it's just a little blood" The Hood grabs my hand and looks at it.

"No we need to clean so it doesn't get affected" he pulls me in these direction of the house. Laurel blocks his path.

"Felicity needs the help of a doctor not some crazy person in a hood" he instantly tense from he words. Laurel stand her ground. He just hits her with this mini mature arrow with a needle at the end. She falls down exactly like the guy from earlier.

"Oh god, Laurel" I rush to her side.

"Relax she's not dead. Just sedated" I glare at him with my best death glare. How can he think it's okay to do that?

"What were you thinking? You can't just do that" I look back to Laurel who's sound asleep. She's going to be really angry when she wakes up.

"If it makes you feel better it only last for about eight hours" The red hood guy admitted and the Hood glares at him.

I start to walk back to the house to find something to clean my hand. The Hood follows with mask guy. When I get to the kitchen, I put my hand under cool water to wash of the blood.

"Here let me see it" his voice is not as rough it's softer. He takes my hand and the full masked guy adds, "Your going to need stitches"

He stitches my hand - trust me its uncomfortable - he wraps my hand with a long white cloth from one of his pockets. I feel tingly from his touch. I thought only Oliver made me feel this way.

_Get a hold of yourself Felicity. The man's a killer._

"Do you know who they were? The six men in black?" They both stop in their spots.

"I have a right to know."

"Men who need you as leverage"

"Leverage for what?"

The copper skinned guy speak up. "It's not a question of what it's who"

I think about who they're talking about. It only makes sense that's their talking about my father.

"My father...they need me as leverage for my father"

"Yes and the less you know the better" The Hood advised.

"So you know about my father? Have you seen him? What do these men want with him?" Something unsettled me about this situation why was the hood involved in this. He knew about my father that can't be a good thing.

"You should tell her" the copper skinned man says. I agree I don't care I need to know.

"This is none of your concern" he seethes as him.

_Wow, whoever this guy is has some serious anger issues._

"You don't need to be so angry with him. He's right. I should." I felt satisfied with myself but he didn't look happy at all.

They start arguing as if I'm not here.

"She should know. It's her father." He whispers to the Hood.

He shakes his head. "No it's too dangerous."

_Man he's stubborn._

He sighs. I guess he's used to the Hood's stubbornness. "What are you going to do watch over her every second"

He balls his hands into fists and growled, "I will if I have too" He can't be serious. I don't need two stalkers in my life. Well if my dad watches me from time to time then that makes three.

"If you won't tell me I'll just ask my father when I see him" The both looked shocked and glared at me for a couple of seconds. I just smiled.

The Hood started to walk closer. His hand hovered over the spot when he kept his miniature arrows.

"Oh no if you sedate me I swear-"

He cut me off, looking confused "Why would you think..." He paused probably remembering what he just did to Laurel ten minutes ago. "I wasn't. It doesn't matter. I'm going to take you home. Your not going to see your father-"

I back from him, "You can't stop me from seeing my father. Who do you think you are? You may have saved my life _twice_ but that's doesn't mean you can control what I do"

"Even if I told you he's a killer. He's _willing _involved with a group all of them worse than me."

I was taken back by his words. My father is a killer? I was breathless I couldn't believe what I was hearing. So the rumors of my father being a criminal is true?

The man that he's describing sounds nothing like the father I thought I knew. He was kind, caring and told me to value the lives of others.

Now it's all a lie.

Everything is lie.

How long did my mom know about this? When did she find out about this. My mom with all her precious secrets.

The room seemed to spin around me I need to go out for air. I ran out of the kitchen through the living room, out the door to Starlight. I check the spot I last left Laurel: she was gone. So was her horse.

I heard the pounding of footsteps behind me. Almost as of he was reading my thoughts the copper skin man slowed down to a stop and informed, "The Arsenal brought her back to your house"

I take one more glance at the hood who's face is covered. I put one leg and lift myself onto the saddle.

I pull her reigns, she neighs in response and I trot her off back to my house. I was going to give my mother a piece of my mind.

When I was in the stables I saw the horse Laurel was riding on in his pen. I place Starlight in hers and lock the gate shut.

I walk back to my house and knock on the door. My mother opens the door still in her day dress. I just woke her house judging by her puffy eyes and messy hair. Her widen when she realizes it's me.

"Felicity what took you so long? Where's Laurel?" She demanded.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" She asks bewildered. I walk past her and she shuts the door.

"Dad's a killer. He's involved in some shady things."

He faces switches from sadness to fear. "He didn't tell you this. Did he?"

"It doesn't matter how I found out mom. You could've told me. You could've told me your the one who told him to leave" That part the Hood didn't actually tell me but I wasn't going to mention that he sent me a letter.

She softens and tries to comfort me but I push her away. "Felicity I told him to leave so you could be safe."

"How long did you know?"

"I knew since he got involved with this whole mess when you were just born"

"You still could've told me. Instead of leaving it a mystery." I turn to walk to the stairs.

"Felicity I did the right thing okay-"

I cut her off her not wanting to hear whatever she had to say. "I could careless to hear your excuses"

"He almost got you killed" she yells and I looks straight back at her. Her eyes are red and filled with tears.

"You were only a few months old. You'd fallen asleep in my arms. You looked so peaceful. You woke up and started coughing and puking. I didn't know what was wrong you seemed fine when you fell asleep. Your father knew it wasn't sickness. He knew this was a threat. He left the house and came back with the antidote. He was forced to join this League of Assassins because they threatened to kill you." She pauses taking a breathe and continues,"But after that he started to change. He become a different person. I noticed because I knew the man I fell I love with. I didn't understand because when he was with he went back to himself. He told me he killed people and done things that would make me never look at him the same ever again. He said when he saw you and your goofy smile he felt like his old self again. I let him stay here with us even thought I feared for my life - for yours. He assured me that we would be fine. It was all right until the day it wasn't. Your father wanted to leave but the man...I don't remember his name said he couldn't. He needed him for something a position of some sorts. Your father said if he did he couldn't stay here with us. The man...something with a R...came to me one day while I was sitting with you in your bedroom. He held a sword right over your head. He told me the only thing that was holding him was us. If I didn't he'd kill everyone I ever loved. He told me to keep this between me and him or I would severely regret it."

"Mom" my face dropped at this new information.

"You need to hear the rest" she chokes pulling herself together. "After a couple days later you were with him in the workshop. I decided that was the time to tell him. He left after that. He kept writing letters asking about you most of the time. When you were ten he asked if he could come visit. I told him he couldn't if he was apart of this league of assassins. He didn't ask again until you turned sixteen. I told him he couldn't. Eventually I stop answering him. He came one night woke me from my sleep. He was angry. He was cold and cruel. I didn't want you to be around him. That's why I don't like you going anywhere without someone else or to the village or river alone. He wouldn't approach you if you weren't alone. He's sending me new letters saying he's left. Dinah's telling me that-"

"What? She telling you what?"

"He taken the leadership position in the group. He killed the guy who had it before which is why he wanted to see you because he thinks it'll be okay. That was until he angered some very powerful people. He came to me and told me that he was going to take you away from me. I told him you wouldn't if you found out what kind I man he really is. That was the last time I ever heard from him. I guessed that he wanted you to remember the way he was because you were his humanity"

I just stood there shocked. I rushed to give my mother a hug. All those times when she would tell she was doing my father a favor. I have more of an understanding to my mom than I ever did.

"Mom do you know who's he's angered?"

"I don't know Felicity. I don't know" I stare there hugging her for a few minutes. I think about he letter. Should I see him? Even after all that's she's told me.

"Felicity if you talk to him remember he's not the person you think he is. If he tries don't talk to him."

I nod even though a part of me wants to see him.

"Felicity where Laurel? why didn't you came together? What took you so long young lady."

_Ahh, she back to her controlling self._

"No worries mom. Laurel is upstairs sleeping. She just came earlier than I did I'm surprised you didn't see her" Some would consider this lying but it's more with holding information. She is upstairs sleeping because she was sedated. The Arsenal brought her here before I came home. I knew she couldn't possible have seen her because he probably sneak her threw a window or the back door.

"She must have come when I fell asleep. Oh we'll off to bed Felicity! You've got lessons tomorrow" I groan when I hear her say lessons. The Governess was going to make me learn a new piece on the piano. How am I suppose to do that with my hand stinging when I move it.

I hide my injured hand with my dress hoping she doesn't notice. I walk upstairs into my room.

"Felicity" a masculine voice calls from behind me. I jump back seeing the Hood in my bedroom. He standing between my bed and the window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked a little annoyed. He did sedate my best friend for no apparent reason.

"I just came to see if you were alright" he leans against my wall.

"I'm fine." Relieving my hair of the braid and letting it fall.

"I just want to tell you not to tell anyone what you saw tonight and If you ever need my help don't hesitate at all"

I was surprised. The Hood sounded like he cared about me. However, he could be doing this to get to my father. "How will I contact you?"

He hands me a miniature arrow one without a needle head. "Just place this on your window and I'll come" The way he held my gaze a little too long, made me feel special.

"That night, when Laurel and I were in the forest. You didn't just _guess_ that she came from my house. You knew" I hypothesized it made perfect sense that he did. We both heard something that night and it wasn't a deer. I was twirling the mini arrow in my hand.

He stood there silent. It dawned on me that the Hood did that a lot. It was his way avoiding questions he didn't want to answer.

_I guess I'll take that as a yes._

I nod and take the arrow putting it under my bed, placing it under one of the rims holding my bed sturdy.

When I look back to see if he was there he was gone. The window was wide open and curtains blowing in the wind. I shut the window, change and went to sleep.

**_Author's Note (IMPORTANT)_****:** **I'm so proud of myself. You should all be happy I updated this one day later.** **I just want you know that this is only the start to a lot more crazy events that will come in the future. I have some crazy twists planned out that even shocked me. We meet her father very soon. Felicity is going to be surprised when she does because she still has the image of her Father from when she was younger. Your all either wondering what made Ra's interested in her dad in the first place? or What does Oliver/The Hood want with him? and Who's the new group everyone is afraid of? Don't worry I'll answer all these questions and more in the coming chapters. But I have some questions for you guys.**

**1\. Does anyone want to see what's happening between Tommy and Laurel? Do want me to add chapters from their point of view?**

**2\. Do you want to see an Oliver's POV? Get an inside look at Oliver's life as the prince and as the Arrow?**

**3\. How do feel about the story so far?**

**Did you guy see Olicity that steamy promo for the upcoming episodes of Arrow. Olicity sex scene - I'm definitely excited.**

**Please Follow. Favorite. Review. I do love reading your comments. I also love hearing about what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Dreaming hearts and Emerald arrows **(Prince Oliver + Felicity Smoak) **  
**Category**: Arrow  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Ship**: Felicity Smoak/Oliver Queen  
**Chapter Rating**: PG-13

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of these characters just the idea.

*****Thank you so much to Angela who's now editing my chapter*****

* * *

**-Chapter Nine-**

In the morning, I made an excuse as to why I could not do lessons.

Period cramps. You wouldn't believe how well that worked.

At least I could stay in my room for today.

I stayed in my white night gown which I loved. Unlike any of the other dresses I had, this one didn't have a corset. No cleavage showcased or waist sucked in to the point where I could barely breathe. It was the most comfortable clothing I owned.

I sighed, exhausted, pulling the covers over my head because the morning light was stinging my eyes. After trying for several minutes to fall asleep I just gave up, staring blankly at the ceiling.

The loud thud of my bedroom door being shut causes me to shudder in surprise. My eyes dart to one person. Laurel. She stood there, her face twisted with anger and her posture stiff. She looked like she wanted to strangle someone.

She woke up later than she usually does. Although Laurel is a particularly small girl I know not to cross her when she's angry.

She walks over - well more like stomps over and takes a seat at the edge of my bed. Her brows are furrowed and she has one arm slung over her as if she's contemplating something.

She opens and closes her mouth a few times before she begins, "That jerk sedated me!" She sounded more shocked than angry that the Hood did this. I didn't really know what to say. Even I didn't know why he did that.

I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face. I had to suppress the urge to burst out laughing.

Laurel turns to look at me with that death glare she reserved solely for me. "Are you laughing? This is not funny!"

Now she's done it, I burst out laughing and she just kept a straight emotionless face, clearly not amused.

I abruptly stopped laughing but grinning I say, "It's a little bit funny"

A smile broke on her face immediately softening her features; the rest of her body seemed to relax. I reluctantly pulled myself into a sitting position and inaugurate the story of what happened after she fell asleep.

The whole time I was talking she just sat still and listened giving me her full attention. I kept looking at her face for some sign of what she was thinking but her face remained flat.

As I told her, it was as if the weight of the secrets had been lifted and I could breathe a little easier. I confessed Dinah's and my mother's conversation and everything I knew about my dad. I left out the letter because I knew if I told her, she wouldn't want me to see him.

After I had finished she was silent and I was anxious to hear her response. "Wow" was the only word she uttered. She was still trying to process everything I just told her.

"You're not mad I kept this from you?" I questioned trying to prod her for a less vague answer. I expected her to be upset. I knew I would be.

She slowly turns her head to me smiling."You told me now. That's what counts" Even though she said this I knew better than that. Hidden behind the smile, she was disappointed I hadn't told her. I started to feel that sinking feeling again.

She always told me everything that happened to her and gave me advice when I needed it. How am I repaying that? By keeping secrets and hiding things from her.

A silence loomed which was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable. I couldn't think of anything to say next to her. I could only wait. She exhaled loudly one brow lifted in curiosity."So your Dad left because your mom told him to?"

"Yeah he's a killer. I'm not sure how I should feel about that. He's still my dad" My dad may have been a good father for six years of my life but he was gone for thirteen. I had no idea what exactly he's been doing since then. I knew he was the leader of the League of Assassins. He has been a part of this group since I was born. He was a member of a group that literally meant a group of killers. Albeit he was killing people who weren't modeled citizens it didn't change the fact that he took another life. Someone who was family to someone else. I couldn't fathom the idea of doing that for a living. Then again, the Hood had killed my attacker yesterday night and I was horrified but I still looked at him like he was a hero. Surely he could have gotten justice without having to kill someone.

I mentally slapped myself realizing that's what the Hood stood for. He took justice into his own hands. He was a killer who didn't even show a hint of emotion when he killed. He was and always will be cold blooded killer.

Laurel was frowning at me pulling me from my thoughts. "Felicity he may be your dad. But the way he sounds now...just tell me if he contacts you" Her eyes were full compassion; her voice was soft and angelic. I couldn't look at her straight, knowing he had contacted me.

"Okay" I knew right now, I wouldn't tell her. I wanted to meet him and I didn't want anyone to stop me. Perhaps I would tell her later on but I could risk losing the person I trusted most in the world. Now I just felt like liar. I hated lying.

Her eyes suddenly widened as she looked directly at my hands that lay limp on my lap.

"Your hand! How is it?" She grabbed my hand and looked at the bandage, her gaze switching from me to my hand.

I wrench my hand from her hiding it under the covers. "Its fine. It doesn't event hurt that much" She looks unsure to believe me but after a few minutes of insisting I was fine she let it go.

She randomly starts grinning, leaving me to wonder what she's thinking about now."A period cramp was the best thing you could come up with?"

"Hey leave me alone." She laughs and I toss the pillow from my bed and hit her right in the face sending her back almost falling off the bed. She looks shocked for a moment before she recovers and grabs the pillow to hit me with it.

She starts hitting me with it so I use my good hand and grab the pillow on the left side of my bed. I start to hit her with it.

I laughed at the idea of how weird it was for two nineteen-year-old woman to be having a pillow fight.

The door flies open and my mother walks saying, "Felicity get up! There is something..." she trails off staring at us in confusion with pillows in our hands and guilty faces. I immediately tense up ready for her to say her most infamous words. Felicity this is unladylike. She frowns disapproval written in on her face.

"Felicity sweetie. You know you shouldn't have pillow fights at this age. But I need you to go outside. So, get dressed." She chirped. Now I was confused. I expected an hour long argument about how to behave like a lady. Why did she call me sweetie? She consistently would call me by my first name when she was upset with me. What was so important outside that she didn't think I needed a lecture? Not that I wanted one but I expected it.

Laurel and I shared the same confused look.

"Your mother didn't-"

I cut in,"I know" Now curious with interest I rushed myself to get dressed calling in the servant. I'd chosen to wear my shimmering gold dress. It wasn't as fancy as my normal day-to-day dresses and that's why I liked it. I had chosen this dress because it was special to me, since every other dress in my closet had been my mother's choosing. It had minimal design except the fabric had dark green vines and pin flowers and the skirt was ruffled in a drape-like design. I let the corset looser than to my mother's liking since I'm not going anywhere today.

There's a concerned look she gives when she finally notices my hands but doesn't ask. I explain to her that just had an accident and there's no need to tell my mother. She only nodded but I couldn't tell if she would keep this from my mother. All the people who worked for my mother were like her personal spies. There were rare times where I could actually convince them not to tell my mother.

After Laurel braided my messy hair we quickly proceeded to go down the stairs to see what was making my mother so jolly. She was pointing outside, so I opened the door, the slightly cold breeze surrounds me and my eyes scanned the dirt road and the field beyond it.

It's a horse. A dark brown stallion with a white mark on its head. He's beautiful.

There's note on his back. I run to grab at it.

_I promise I'm not creepy or a stalker. Please, accept this horse as a peace offering. - Prince Ray_

I sighed, sharply; this guy can't take a hint. No wonder my mom was so happy, she must have read this. She's probably already planning a wedding in her head.

When I turned around I groaned seeing none other than my mom in the doorframe with Laurel beside her. She had this huge smile on her face like she had won the best thing, to her she had.

"My Felicity with two princes chasing her" She beams looking at me proudly while Laurel puts a hand over her mouth finding this amusing.

I frowned looking back at his horse than to my mother. "How did this horse get here?" I asked annoyed even thought I was in awe with the beauty of this horse.

"He was there when I woke up." She was still smiling. This was the happiest I'd seen her in a while. I didn't want to give my mom the wrong idea so I pretended that I could care less about the horse.

"Aaron!" I called hoping he would be in the stables. I smiled when I saw him come running from the stables.

"Yes" He answers eagerly as he wipes his muddy hands on his pants. His hair roughed his white shirt muddy along with trousers.

"Take...Beau to the stables" I had named him the Beau because in French it means beautiful and this horse was magnificent. I felt my apprehension and irritation with Ray fade. I didn't like that one bit. I knew nothing about him other than the fact that he was a prince. He can't just show up and start showering me with gifts.

Aaron nods and pulling the horse in the direction of the stables. I knew if my father had seen the horse he would have loved it as well.

Well I guess we have an addition to the family.

_A Week Later..._

I still haven't heard a thing from my father. I even stayed out later than I usually did hoping for the horses to be spooked. But nothing came.

I hadn't even heard anything from Prince Oliver and I wanted to say that it didn't bother me but it did. Is he even thinking about that kiss as much as I am? I didn't want to admit it but I knew I had feelings for him. The time away from him was making it grow stronger.

I started to mope around the house. Both Laurel and my mom noticed it. When they asked I just made an excuse which of course, was a lie. That only made me feel worse.

Ray kept sending gifts every day. First the horse, then flowers, extravagant dresses. Each came with a letter. Honestly, I wanted to say I didn't like them but it's like he knew me so well. He knew my favorite flower, the dresses were beautiful and the horse was amazing. Beau got along with the rest but with Starlight the best. I think there's a romance brewing there.

I had to keep reminding myself that I didn't like him which when I thought about it didn't make sense. I had a gut feeling about him that made me feel uncomfortable.

When my mother told me to go down to the river today I gaped at her. It was weird because she's the one who tells me I shouldn't go with an angry look but she was happy. She had that same smile the day that horse had been delivered and I was worried.

_Please let me not find Ray at the river._

Maybe now that she's told me everything about my father she assumed I wouldn't talk to him.

I took Beau since I normally take Starlight. It was a beautiful day with the sun shining. Fall was going to come soon and take away summer from me so I made it my mission to ride every other day.

It took a few minutes to get to the river. There were only a few people there on the other side. There was a dirt road behind that lead to the forest. I sat on the river bank focusing on the moving water, the people walking and the waterfall.

I relaxed, closed my eyes soaking in the calmness and peacefulness. A throat cleared from behind me, indicating the arrival of the person I'd been thinking of lately. Oliver.

My whole being instantly lighted up as I looked to see how handsome he was, wearing a red and gold petticoat with dark red trousers and black riding boots. He'd brought the same white horse he had with him the other day.

"Felicity" He grinned when he saw me scan him. I blushed, turning back to look at the water, hiding my face. He took, without warning, a seat beside me, our bodies touching at the shoulder. I couldn't contain the butterflies in my stomach.

"What's on your mind?" He asks, curiously never breaking eye contact from me.

"This place. It's the most peaceful place I know."

"You don't mind me staying here for a bit" I was sad to hear that he wouldn't stay for long.

"No not at all." _I want you to stay_, I added in my head. Obviously I wouldn't say that out loud.

"How are you?" He asks. That was the tenth time someone's asked me that this week but this time my answer was true. "Good" My face was starting to hurt from all the smiling.

"Me too" He revealed nonchalantly still looking at me. I was starting to wonder if he wanted me to look at him.

"How are you prince duties?"

Finally taking his eyes off me he says, "Fine. We're holding a garden party in two weeks."

Another party at the palace! This was a huge event, they had one every year. Most of the rich people were invited so it was also a huge social event. I had avoided going all these years because I had made a deal with my mother. If I attended many smaller events I didn't have to attend the bigger ones. Occasionally she would convince me to go to a bigger one but I would only stay an hour or less before I made my way home.

"That sucks" I blurted out before my brain could process what I'd just said. He looks at me with amusement in his eyes.

"What?" I ask looking at him. His face was plastered with a smile. "You're the only girl who's told me you find them boring"

It wasn't hard to believe that girls wouldn't say this because they figuratively throw themselves at him. I didn't like the idea of other girls around Oliver. "Well they are" I confessed with pride. I liked being different than the women that were usually around him.

He chuckles; rubbing the back of his head and pinches his lips. "I've never found them fun either"

My mouth drops as I stare in disbelief."Really? You?! You're the prince. Everyone must try very hard to impress you" She knew that at theses parties the royal family had the best treatment and got the best of everything else.

"That's part of the reason. They're boring. A bunch a kiss-ups who care about my position not me" He watches the river with such intent hiding from my gaze. I was surprised that we were not that different. We both had the same reason for not enjoying these social events although he had people who kissed up to him for his title, money and power; for me, it was just wealth.

"If it's any consolation, I care about you and could care less about you being a prince" He raises a brow at me and I instantly regret my words. Firstly, I had admitted my feelings for him- out loud to him. Second of all, I just said that I could care less about him being a prince. He was going to become the most powerful man and I said I couldn't care less.

I stutter trying to find the right words to say, "Obviously I care about your position. You're the future king. I respect that. I'm saying jut saying that I care about-"

He continues to smile, staring he cuts me off saying,"Felicity" I see the hint of amusement in his eyes. "I know what you mean. Thank you" He catches my eyes and I start to get lost in them. My hearts starts to beat faster and I heat up with desire. I wanted to kiss him but Laurel's words play back in my head warning me to snap out of it.

_"It's just. He is Oliver Queen. He's known for using girls and then moving on"_

I give him a small smile before looking back at the waters still feeling a bit dazed. I directed my head to the question I was curious about. "One thing I don't get, don't you have to go to these social events all the time being the prince and all?"

"Yes. Alcohol helps...Sometimes too much" He and I laugh loudly, not a care in the world. I was started to get lost in his warm blue eyes when he says, "Felicity?" It took me a few seconds to register that he had called my name.

"Yes?" I inquiry still lost and trying to collect my thoughts.

"Would you like to come with me to the party? It would make the whole experience better"

_Does this mean he likes me? Wait, what are you doing stop reading too much into this._

"Of course. Just don't get drunk on me" He laughs stopping when he looks at me, smiling. I know there's feel a connection between us. I need to know if he feels it too.

"I wouldn't."

"Good mister because I consider myself very interesting. Besides, I need you sober so you can keep your fans at bay?"

"I don't have fans"

"Yes you do, and most if not, all of them are girls"

"I don't care about them, Felicity. I want you" he trails off glancing at me and my heart melts as he continues, "Felicity, I was also wondering if you would.. You and I..." I watched him stammer on his words. I had no idea what he was going to ask. It was a nice change to see someone else ramble and stutter.

He just admitted he had feelings for me!

"Would you allow me to court you?" He blurted out I felt my heart leap out of my chest and I felt the urge to kiss him. If he wanted to court me than that meant...that

he...saw me as wife material. If that were to happen than I would be the next future Queen in both meanings.

Nope that's only a maybe. Oliver Queen courts Felicity Smoak. That would be amazing.

"Don't worry I've already spoken with your mother. She was okay. Well, more than okay" I suddenly understood my mother's weird cheery behavior. She must have set this up. For once, she set me up with something that didn't make me unhappy or angry.

"Yes Oliver, yes you can" I grinned and watched the expression on his face. He smiles so genuine, so sexy. He brought his hand to my face and his thumb starts to trace the outline of my cheek. I felt warm and tingly from his touch, paralyzed, he leaned closer.

I could feel his breath trickle my face and I kept looking from his lips to his eyes. The intensity of his stare made me fall under this hypnotic state as he crept closer, the tension growing out of control.

I felt my body heat up with desire once again as I sighed, parting my lips as a result. I didn't know how but he had me under spell. The way he made my heart pound and my breath hitched was something no one has every done.

I had only every courted one other boy in my life but that didn't work out. Even he never made me feel like this.

His lips were so close, his face inches from my mine and all I could think about is why he's being so hesitate.

"Oliver?" A feminine voice calls from behind.


End file.
